Forward to the Past (yh version)
by Kora
Summary: *updated sept 14* this is a crossover written by me and the awesome caroline gottschalk jackson. hercules and iolaus end up taking a little trip, then deal with a territory war, angry amazons, and a whole other slew of things. please r/r, please!
1. Introduction

If any of you reading this have heard this monologue before over and over, please just bare with me

If any of you reading this have heard this monologue before over and over, please just bare with me.I get kinda tired of reading it on websites too, but in this kind of situation, it fits.

_In 1899, the streets of __New York City__ echoed with the voices of newsies.Peddlin' the newspapers of Joseph Pulitzer, William Randolph Hearst, and other giants of the newspaper world.On every corner you saw 'em carryin' the banner, bringing you the news for a penny a pape.Poor orphans and runaways, the newsies were a ragged army, without a leader.Until one day, all that changed…_

__

Newsies is my favorite musical of all time and one of my favorite movies, though I am a Herculean/Xenite/Young Herculean first and foremost.So one day, I had this crazy idea and for some reason the awesome Caroline Gottschalk Jackson, (you should go read her stuff, it rocks!!!) comedic writer/writer extraordinaire, thought it was an idea worth a shot.So the Brownets (that's me'n Caroline, in case anyone's wondering) are pleased and proud to present you with our joint effort: Forward to the Past.A Newsies/Young Hercules crossover.

This is a little intro into the Newsies world for those of you who don't know anything about it.I could go on forever and a day talking about it, but I want to make this short and sweet.Jack "Cowboy" Kelly (my friend Kelly insists on me telling you that she loooooves him) is the leader of the Manhattan newsies.His real name is Francis Sullivan.David "Walking Mouth" Jacobs is one of Jack's close friends and the brains of the newsies.Spot Conlon is the leader of the Brooklyn newsies, or should I say Emperor Spot, Overlord of Brooklyn (Spot has an ego the size of the city.)Racetrack is the hilarious, wisecracking newsie, Kid Blink is the goofy, happy-go-lucky, always-has-a-smile newsie, Skittery is the bad mood, and Mush is the sweet one.

My original characters are Hazel, Ebony, and Clover.They're newsgirls.Hazel is like a female Jack, Spot and Ebony detest each other, and Clover is compassionate and Skittery's girlfriend.Becca is another one of my original characters, and she's Jack's younger sister.Tibby's (a restaurant) is to newsies like Kora's is to cadets, and that should be all you need to know.If there's anything else you don't understand, email me ([gabby-kora@juno.com][1]) and I'll do my best to explain it!

Well, I think I'm done now.I'm gonna leave this with an introduction, and all of you people out there reading this—review!!! ('less you're gonna flame us).Review us and tell Caroline and I what you think of our crazy idea ('less your gonna be really mean 'cause then we'd hunt you down and throw pencils and other various assorted objects at you).After we get a review or to, we just might decide to post the first chapter of this story.We'll actually post it whether or not you tell us to, but if you review, I'll give you some of the sugar from my stash (yes, I actually have a hidden stash of sugar packets).HAPPY DRUG FOREVER!!! (hehe Caroline)I'd better go now before I scare all of you.Toodles!

--Kora

   [1]: mailto:gabby-kora@juno.com



	2. The Orb

Disclaimer—All characters relating to Young Hercules belong to Renaissance Pictures, and all characters relating to newsies sa

_Disclaimer—All characters relating to Young Hercules belong to Renaissance Pictures, and all characters relating to newsies save the newsgirls belong to Disney.Neither Caroline nor I claim to own them (though we wish we did…sigh), and this fan fiction story is just our way of giving our love to these companies.Please don't sue us, 'cause we don't have anything besides sugar, and we'd be glad to share some with you if you want it that bad so there's no point in suing us._

Chapter 1

High in the mountains of Greece lies a particular peak swathed in great, billowing clouds that crackle with a power of mythological proportions.Penetrate the magical thickness and you will find a magnificent white marble palace that glows with godhood.This is Mt. Olympus, and this is where our story begins…

***

"But Unc, I don't get it.I thought Zeus forbade us gods from messing around with time."A tall, skinny, pale, tacky leather-clad individual fidgeted nervously from foot to foot, his ice blue eyes a combination of worry and fear.Fear of the god pacing beside him.

"No, Strife, must I explain it to you again?Or will you still not be able to get this through that mumble-jumble you call hair into your brain?"Wounded, Strife put a hand to his head, pushing around his unruly thin black hair.Not waiting for a reply from the lesser god, Ares continued, his voice a menacing rumble."Alright, I'll go through it once more, but only once more.You'd better get it right this time."Ares stopped and adjusted his tasteful leather vest.

"Dear old Dad did make playing around with time a no-no for us Olympians.But I stress the word _Olympians.He never said anything about mortals, or half mortals.Now, here's the plan.You and I both know that Hercules," Ares spat out the name with contempt, "will do anything, and I mean anything, to gain Zeus' attention.All we have to do is find a certain item, make little brother think that the item is Daddy's and he wants it back, and BAM!Hercules is off on another quest, then out of my hair forever!If I can't squash him like the pesky little insect he is, then I'm sure as Taurtarus going to find another way to get rid of him."_

Strife licked his lips, trying to find a way to ask his question without angering Ares further.The war-god's cold brown eyes were filled with anticipation over his newest and most devious plan for Hercules' demise."Um, Uncle Ares, what item, exactly, are we discussing?"Ares, his patience increased with his excitement over his latest concoction to be free of Hercules, surprisingly told Strike what the lesser god wanted to know without zapping him first.

"The Orb of Olympus.It was originally the center of the Titans' power over time.When Zeus took control, he spread the power into the Cronus stone and other various places.But the Orb still contains enough power to rid me of Hercules…forever!"Ares' cackling laugh, soon joined by Strife's annoying giggle, echoed through the Halls of War.

***

The merciless summer sun beat down on the tall youth's tawny hair as he intercepted a ball (actually, a pig's bladder filled with water) that was being passed from a shorter, curly blonde-haired youth and a young woman with boyishly cut white blond hair.A swift kick, and the bagball soared between two trees.The tall, deep-blue eyed boy threw his hands up in the air, "Score!"With half-disappointed, half-defeated looks on their faces, the first youth's two opponents trudged over to stand beside himThe girl—Lilith—fanned herself.

"It sure is hot," she whined.The curly-haired youth—Iolaus—wiped beads of sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You got that right.Hey Herc, you think you could get Helios to ease up a bit?He's got to be related to you somehow."Lilith snorted,

"Yeah, great idea.And how many of Hercules' godly relatives have been ready and waiting to do him a favor?"

"Hephaestus is friends with Hercules," Iolaus ticked off a number one with a finger.

"Yeah, one out of how many gods?" argued the girl.Iolaus counted a number two,

"And then there was Hades."Lilith waved that one off,

"Oh yes.Hades said he would help out Hercules in exchange for him spending eternity in Tartaurus.That counts, sure."Iolaus grumbled as he protested with an unswerving Lilith. Hercules ignored the pair as he surveyed their surroundings.He, Iolaus, and Lilith were in a field about two minute's walk from Cheiron's Academy.Hercules squinted, and studied the giant orb in the sky.The sun was blinding, and was getting brighter by the second.All of a sudden, the dazzling light formed images in front of Hercules' eyes.The orb of the sun transformed into a different sort of orb, one that radiated with power.Out of nowhere, a fuzzy figure reached for the orb, then to Hercules."Father," the demigod whispered.A map registered itself in Hercules's brain, a map leading to the orb.Then, the vision was gone, interrupted by a waving hand in Hercules' face.It was Iolaus.

"Yohoo, big guy, you in there?"Hercules shook his head,

"Huh?Yeah, I am.Hey, where's Lilith?"Iolaus jerked his thumb in the Academy's direction.

"She left.Got tired of waiting for you to snap out of whatever dimension you were in."

"Oh."Iolaus rolled his eyes,

"Just come out with it."Hercules' face splayed with shock,

"What?"

"You know what.I know that look.It's your 'I've got an idea' look.Another one of your crazy ideas that results in me getting sucked up by a whirlwind, attacked by a phoenix, chased by bacchae…" Iolaus stopped as he saw Hercules stick his jaw out stubbornly._'Uh-oh,' he thought to himself.Vocalizing what he knew was true but hoping fervently wasn't, Iolaus asked, "this doesn't have to do with Zeus, does it?"Instead of an answer, there was a guilty albeit obstinate silence._

"Aw, Herc, c'mon, not again!"Silence."Listen to me!I'm supposed to be the one with the crazy schemes, and you're supposed to be the one following and cleaning up my messes!Not the other way around!"When there was still no reply, Iolaus gave up.He should have know that talking to Hercules when he was in his 'I've gotta get Zeus' attention' mode was like talking to someone after he/she took a good, long stare in Medusa's eyes."Okay, I see there's no talking to you."Iolaus couldn't hold out anymore, especially when his usually more prominent goofy side was taking over."Hey Herc, race ya to Kora's?"

Once again, Hercules did not answer.Instead, he flashed a silly smile at Iolaus before taking off in the direction of the young woman's in._(AN: Hey Newsies fans!Just a little side note for your reference: Kora's __Inn__ is to the cadets of the Academy like Tibby's is to newsies.)_

***

It was the dead of night and not a creature was stirring at Cheiron's Academy, not even a mouse, except for a certain demigod.He was creeping out of the sleeping quarters.That vision he'd had—it was sent by Zeus, he knew it.The object was something of his father's that he wanted back, but he couldn't get it himself for reasons that didn't matter.What mattered was that Hercules knew where the orb was.Without a second thought, Hercules ran off into the night, so engulfed in his self-imposed mission that he didn't notice the figure following him closely.

If Hercules had been himself, he would have taken note of how easy entering the cave had been.A few booby traps, a couple of fireballs, the usual.However, the only thought (an intense, burning thought) on the demigod's mind was the orb.And there is was…so mesmerizing.As Hercules reached out to touch it, he thought he heard a familiar voice shouting at him to stop.But the voice was distant, too far-off.The light from the orb grew brighter and brighter.Hercules' fingertips grazed the orb just as he felt a hand on his arm.Then his senses shattered and the world around him exploded.

***

_'It's a good thing I'm a hunter,' Iolaus mused, __'or I wouldn't have been able to keep up with Herc.'The blue-eyed cadet's nose wrinkled in disgust as he stepped over a smoking something—the remains of a booby trap.__'I hate caves.Especially the caves with slimey things.'Suddenly, an uneasy feeling crept into Iolaus' stomach.Hercules was in trouble, he just knew it.Quickening his pace tenfold, Iolaus sped through the passageways until he reached a large cavern.There, in the center, was Hercules, his arm outstretched towards a glowing object."Hercules, NO!!" Iolaus yelled, but to no avail.Hercules did not appear to hear him.Iolaus raced to Hercules' side and grabbed his best friend's arm just as Hercules touched the glowing object.There was a great flash, a huge popping sound, and Iolaus knew no more._


	3. A Snowy Day in Manhattan

_Alright now before you all go reviewing this chapter (you will review you will review you will review_!!!) and praising me on it, you should know something.I didn't write this chapter, Caroline did.And that's how I know you will love this chapter, because the ever-wonderful Caroline wrote it.I'm just the one posting it.So enjoy!And review!!!!

The city of New York was freezing cold. Snow was pouring out of the sky as two lone figures walked into the small building on the corner by the boxing ring. As the two figures opened the door to the restaurant a roar of disapproval arose from the newsies all round the inside of the room. A tall blond boy shut the door instantly with a cowboy hat on his head. 

"It's freezing out there," Becca said as she removed her hood from her head.

"It's really coming down out there," Her companion, and boyfriend, David, said. 

"No kiddin, Ise stuck here till it lets up," Spot Conlon mumbled from his seat in a booth. Next to him sat one of the few newsgirls in Manhattan, Ebony. Ebony looked up from her plate of food to the boy next to her. Sure he had an ego the size of New York, but that didn't mean he didn't have his cute moments. 

"Aww man really?"She asked. Spot looked over at her. "I was hopin you'd be stupid enough ta walk home tonight and spare us da torture of livin wid youse." Ebony smirked at Spot. 

"Well Ise got news for you sweetheart," Race said from the other booth. "Dere ain't no mora space at da boys house. So youse get ta have Spot as a guest at your house."Ebony's face fell as Spot looked over at her and scooted as far away from her as possible. 

"Great Ise stuck wid a bunch a girls," Spot muttered. Spot was thinking back to right before the strike. It was when he and Scamp, his friend from the South, came to New York. It had been her idea. After they were separated at a huge fight between Brooklyn and the Bronx Spot had found his grandfather, who died a few weeks ago. It had been a hard for him and his cousins, Jack and Becca. He missed Scamp terribly and had found out from Clover that she and Scamp were friends and that Scamp had gone out west for a calling. Spot was still happy now, he had Brooklyn under control and they had won the strike, plus he had found his only other family. Also he was starting to have mixed feelings toward Ebony. Spot shook this all off as Hazel, a female version of Jack and best friend to Becca, walked in. She had a shorter girl following her.

"Hey everybody!" She called out. The room got silent and the newsies turned their attention to Hazel. "Wese got a new newsie here. Her name is" Hazel bent over and asked the quite girl her name. "Mouse. Let's treat her nicely now alright?"

Everyone in the room agreed and went back to their conversations. Mouse walked over to a table behind Hazel and sat with Jack, Spot, Becca and David. Mouse settled down in her chair and began to read a book she had tucked under her arm. 

"Hey…Mouse?" Jack said searching for her name. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the book.

"A book on Greek Mythology. It's really good. I'm reading a story about this guy named Hercules. He's really strong and really cool," Mouse explained. 

Becca looked around the room for Clover and Skittery. "Where are—" She began when Ebony cut her off.

"Clover and Skitts? Theys back at da House," She explained with a twinkle in her eyes. Becca smirked.

"As much as I hate ta say dis we's betta head back to da lodgin" houses," Spot announced. 

"Yeah, and I got to get home, ma will be worried," David said as he rose.

"Ok well I guess we betta head out," Jack said getting up from the table. "See youse Spot, girls."

Slowly one by one the newsies all filed out of the restaurant back into the cold towards the lodging houses.


	4. Well, We're Here. Now What?

Chapter 3

_Alright I wrote this one so that's why it's not as good but please review anyway!!!_

Chapter 3

Hercules felt like he was tired to the back of a chariot by his arm and was being yanked along with the chariot at full sped.Only he couldn't see, smell, hear, or taste.There was no wind rushing through his hair and making a roaring sound in his ears.There was only a peculiar tickling sensation and the sickly knowledge that he really blew it this time.

One moment Hercules was soaring through this black hole, the next moment he was standing in an alley.Beside him was Iolaus.Hercules turned to his best friend and their eyes communicated one thought: _'Whoa.'_

"Well, Herc, you got us into this, so what do we do now?"Hercules did not answer Iolaus.He was too busily studying the white flakes that were gently falling from the sky.

"Iolaus, I'm not sure where we are, but whatever this place is, it's snowing here."Iolaus did a double take,

"Snow?"Hercules nodded,

"Yeah.You know how you and me always said that one day we'd travel someplace where it snowed, just so we could see it?Well, here we are."Hercules was amused to see Iolaus proceeding to jump around with his tongue stuck out, trying to catch some of the flakes."I'm not so sure you should believe those stories we heard about snow being edible."But Iolaus didn't listen.Hercules shivered and pulled his jacket closer.Wait a minute—jacket?Hercules looked down at his attire in shock.In the place of his leather pants, boots, and quiet tan woven vest was something entirely different.

_(bare with me, we're going into another one of those descriptive things.If this bores you, just skip ahead until the plot picks up again.)He was wearing a dark green shirt of a foreign material (he would later find out that it was called "flannel") and soft brown pants that were being held up by two weird black stretchy things with metal clasps.The jacket that he still clutched with one fist was dark blue.On his head rested a grey hat that was somewhat scratchy to his touch._

A glimpse to the side revealed that Iolaus had stopped chasing after snowflakes and begun examining his own clothing change.His miss-match vest of mainly blue plus yellow and red, brown leather pants, and tan boots were gone, substituted for with clothing similar to Hercules'.Only his hat was brown, shirt dark blue, and jacket black."Herc, what's with the new clothes?"

"When you figure it out, tell me." (they later would figure it out—the orb contained powers that allowed the beings it transported to blend with their new surroundings, including changing their clothes, exchanging any money they had on them to fit with the time, allowing them to understand/speak the country's language, etc.)Hercules stiffened and peered out of the alley."One thing is certain.We're in a city."He ushered Iolaus out of the alley and they made their way through the streets, gawking at everything they saw.

Not even Athens was this big, not to mention all the new inventions…enough to boggle the mind.It was after walking down the streets for awhile and receiving many disapproving glares and comments that Hercules and Iolaus realized that in this place, they needed shorter hair._(I'm sorry YH/Ryan/Dean fans, I love these two as much as you do, just in the early 1900's, Iolaus' hair in particular would not be found on a guy.Besides, these two already have shorter hair in real life, and I've heard much praise for their chopped locks…then ryan had to go and shave it…waahh!!*ahem* k yes I'm finished)They found a shop in which they saw people getting their hair cut.With the new currency in their pockets, they strode into the barber shop._

A half an hour later, the two cadets emerged, Iolaus' curls restricted to the top of his head._(YH fans—You know what Dean's hair looks like now?Like that.Newsies fans—like Dave's hair, only a tad or two shorter and dirty blonde)Hercules' somewhat shaggy hair had been clipped to stay out of his face.__(if any of you have seen Remember the Titans, or Ryan pics from RTT, his hair is like that.For those of you who saw the movie but don't know Ryan, he is the one who played Alan Bosley, the guy who couldn't play football…but we love him anyway.)All of a sudden, Hercules thought he heard his name being spoken.Sure enough, two girls approximately his and Iolaus' age were walking by, one with a large book tucked under her arm._

"…Hercules and Iolaus.I've already told you about Hercules—Iolaus was his best friend.Together, they did many great things for the world, or so the legends say…"Hercules was not able to hear more as the girls disappeared into the crowd.Mind racing, Hercules turned to a delighted Iolaus.

"Herc, did you hear that?We're famous here, no, we're legends!Girls love legends!C'mon, we've gotta go find them!"Without waiting for his fellow cadet's answer, Iolaus began to dash off after the two girls.Hercules reached out and dragged a struggling Iolaus back to where he was standing.

"No, we can't do that."Iolaus' eyes widened,

"What!Why?C'mon Herc, you heard what the one said, they'll be all over us, we're legends!" he pleaded.

"Exactly.It isn't right to exhort something like legendary stature for personal gain.Besides, I think I figured out what happened, so would you just listen to me for a minute?"Grumbling, Iolaus complied."Good.Okay, now, this is what happened.We're not in a different world, we're in a different time.The orb I touched must have been the Orb of Olympus, the one I've told you about.My mom used to tell me stories of its power when I was a child.Anyway, in this time, you are I aren't alive anymore.At least, we're not supposed to be.We can't go around saying that we're Hercules and Iolaus, no one will ever believe us.Even if we manage to convince a few people, who knows what might happen if the word spreads."With one last dejected look in the direction of the departed girls, Iolaus sighed and agreed with Hercules.

"Fine.But we're going to need different names, then."The ex-thief gazed expectantly at the half-god."Well?"

"I'm working on it," answered Hercules.Forehead wrinkling, Hercules leaned over and picked up a fallen piece of newspaper off the ground.The Obituary Section stared back at him."Here's some names.Let's pick two.Why don't I be…Ryan and you'll be…Dean._(hehe…I had to do that.It was too tempting, the perfect situation.Oh yeah, for those of you who don't know, or haven't figured it out already—this part applied mainly to newsies fans, I'm guessing—the actor who played Hercules was Ryan Gosling and the actor who played Iolaus was Dean O'Gorman.)Iolaus accepted the name change,_

"Alright…Ryan."He and Hercules laughed.

"You can call me Hercules when we're alone."

"Ok.So what now?"

"Umm…I don't know."

"Can we go after those girls, Herc, please?"

"Iolaus!No!"

"C'mon, why not?I'm not gonna tell them who we really are!And besides, they were wearing clothes that looked a lot like ours.In case you haven't noticed, not everyone here is wearing these kind of clothes.They might be able to help us!"Hercules debated with himself for a moment or two, chewing the inside of his check.Finally, he gave in.

"Oh, alright."

"Yes!"Iolaus pumped his first in the air.The two cadets then headed, unbeknownst to them, straight for the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House.


	5. Yet Another Stupid, Cheesy Chapter Title...

chapter 4

_Now, I actually wrote this chapter, like took my pencil and wrote it, but practically every single idea in here is Caroline's.We were online for like an hour last night brainstorming for it.So I really can't take much of the credit for this chapter b/c Caroline's really the genius behind it.I'm just her Young Grasshopper.I get a cookie whenever I think of something funny to put in a story…hehe.So…please review!And I'll give you my cookie.Pwease review…pwease?_

Chapter 4

Hercules and Iolaus watched as the two girls that they had been following disappeared into a building."Newsboys Lodging House," Hercules read, squinting at the sign."But what's with that dot after the word 'house'?"

"Who cares?" Iolaus shrugged."It's cold out here, warm in there, there's just us out here, girls in there…" the hunter promptly headed for the door.Hercules sighed and grabbed Iolaus' arm, pulling him back.

"Hold on, Iolaus."

"Aw Herc, what is it this time?That sign says Lodging House, we're looking for lodging, I don't see what the problem is.Plus, there's girls."

"It says Newsboys Lodging House, not just Lodging House."

"So?"

"So what's a newsboy?We can't be one if we don't know what one is, and we can't stay there until we're newsboys, so we have to at least find out what a newsboy is before we can stay there.Now c'mon, this looks like a big city, I'm sure we can find somewhere else to stay."

"But wait, girls went in there.Now I may not know what a newsboy is, but I know what a boy is, and I know for sure what a girl is.Those girls weren't boys.They were definitely girls.So I figure…"

***

Racetrack and Kid Blink were huddled into their coats as they ran through the streets to the Lodging House and almost into each other."Hey Blink," Race said, teeth chattering.

"Oh, heya Race," Blink managed to say through extremely blue lips.

"Man, Blink, we gotta getcha inside before ya get sick or somethin'."Race started to walk through the Lodging House door when he realized that Blink wasn't following him."You comin', or are we going ta have to start callin' ya Blinksicle?"Blink ignored Race's comment, instead pointing across the street.

"Look."Race followed Blink's finger to see Hercules and Iolaus still standing on the other side of the street, arguing."Looks like those two might need a place ta stay.And they're dressed like newsies; maybe they're looking for a job."

"Yeah, you're right," Race agreed with a nod.Another nod, and the two newsies were off.

***

"Listen, Iolaus, we're in a new place, and you can't just go barging in­—"Iolaus' blue eyes sparkled in annoyance,

"Who said anything about barging in?"

"Um, excuse me," startled, Iolaus and Hercules' heads snapped up to see two boys about their age, possibly a year or so younger, standing in front of them.

"Yes?"Hercules said to the one who had addressed them, a boy with a brown eyepatch.

"Ise Kid Blink, and this is Racetrack, but ya can just call us Blink and Race."

"Okay," Hercules answered.There was a pause."Oh, I'm Ryan and this is Dean."

"Hi," Iolaus gave a small hand wave to the newsies.

"Alright, can we just cut ta the chase?It's cold and I wanna get inside.It looks like you two need a place to stay.As it just so happens, we got a few extra bunks."Suddenly, Blink remembered something.

"Hey Race," he whispered, leaning closer to his friend."I thought ya told Spot that we were all full."

"Yeah I did," responded the newsie with a devilish grin, "and didn't ya love the look on Spot's face when he realized that he'd have to spend a whole night in the same building as Ebony?It was priceless."Blink shook his head,

"Ra-ace!" but couldn't help but laugh.Meanwhile, Hercules and Iolaus were engaged in a hushed conversation of their own.

"So what do you know, Herc, I'll bet anything that these two are newsies, and they just invited us to stay in, guess where, the Lodging House."

"Fine," Hercules replied with a jerk of his head, "but despite what happened here it's always better to check first."Choosing to ignore Hercules' practically mother-like scolding, Iolaus stated,

"You hear the way they talk?It's kinda funny, I've never heard anything like it before, and their names…"Hercules rolled his eyes and was about to chastise Iolaus on accepting the differences in other people when you're in new places when Race and Blink finished talking and Race addressed the two cadets again.

"So how 'bout it, boys, d'ya wanna stay here with us?"Cutting Iolaus off before he had achance to answer, Hercules asked,

"Do you have to be a newsboy to stay in the Lodging House?"Race reached into his coat pocket and fished out a cigar,

"You two ain't newsies?"The demigod shook his head.Race stuck the cigar in his mouth and put his hand on Hercules' back, steering him towards the door."That's alright, we'll start ya in the mornin'.Let's just get inside now, I'm freezin' my buns off."As Hercules and Iolaus followed Blink and Race inside, Iolaus flashed a _'see, I told you so,' look to his best friend.They entered the Lodging House and shuffled to a big desk._

"Evenin' Kloppman," Race greeted the older man sitting behind the desk."I've got two new recruits for ya."Race and Blink walked over to the stove and warmed their hands, leaving Kloppman to discuss the formalities with Hercules and Iolaus.Kloppman collected their rent and had them sign in.Blink and Race then climbed up the stairs, telling Herc and Iolaus to go ahead and warm up, then come on upstairs and they'd get their bunks.

Iolaus, however, had other ideas.He had spotted the two girls that they had followed here.He rubbed his hands together."Okay, _Ryan, you take that one," he gestured to the girl with the book, "and I'll take this one."Knowing that it was futile to stop Iolaus, Hercules just shook his head and moved closer to the stove._

Iolaus swaggered over to his "chosen girl", who was currently twisting her hair in her hands, squeezing the melted snow out of her long red curls.In his concentration, he didn't even notice when he brushed past and in front of Skittery, who had just come down the steps and was trying to make his way to Clover.Skittery stopped in his place and moved slightly off to the side when he saw where Iolaus was heading.Iolaus reached Clover."Hello there," he said in a deep (and what he thought was manly) voice.Clover glanced up,

"Oh, hello," she replied cheerfully."You must be new.I'm Clover."She offered a hand.Iolaus took it, and shook with Clover.In the corner of the room, Skittery was watching the two intently with growing aggravation.Iolaus took Clover's offered hand and shook it."I'm Dean."

"Pleasure to meet you, Dean.I saw you come in with Blink and Race.You friends of theirs?"

"Not exactly.We just met them."

"Oh, okay.I thought I saw another boy come in with you.Do you know him?"

"Who, Ryan?Yeah, I know him.We're best buds."Iolaus changed his voice to what he believed to be an irresistible tone."But enough about me.Tell me more about yourself."Clover noted the vocal change with raised eyebrows and a quickly thinning patience.The one thing she wouldn't stand for was to have complete strangers hit on her.When Iolaus "casually but strategically" moved Closer to Clover, her green-grey eyes flashed in anger.

On the other side of the room, Hercules observed Iolaus' escapades with heightening amusement.He was about to start a mental countdown till when Iolaus would get slapped or punched when he noticed Skittery.Hercules' amusement automatically changed to unease as he saw Skittery's expression change from annoyance to anger to smoldering.Reacting quickly, the demigod dashed over to Iolaus and pulled him away from Clover, apologizing copiously (and at a mile a minute)."I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's the cold weather, we're really not used to temperatures this low.We've also been really busy lately, not resting a lot, I think it's gotten to his head…"Hercules trailed off as dragged Iolaus away."Can't I take you anywhere?" the tall youth hissed in the shorter youth's ear.

***

Skittery strode over and stood beside Clover, placing his hand on her shoulder."You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You want me to do something about…?"

"No, Skitts, it's okay.I may not like Dean all that much, and I'm guessing you don't either,"

"That's an understatement," muttered Skittery,

"but I still think we ought to be friendly and that sort of thing to him.Who knows, he may even turn out to be a good guy."Skittery shook his head with a grin,

"You're too nice to people, especially ones that you don't like."Clover swatted him,

"You should be nice to all people.Besides, Ryan seems like a good guy, and not the type to be best friends with someone who isn't a good guy either.And who knows, if I wasn't this nice to people, you and I may have never become friends."Unable to argue with that, Skittery took Clover's hand, 

"Let's go upstairs and join the others.Race is about to start a poker game."

***

"What?" Iolaus complained.

"You," Hercules retorted."You have to be more careful."

"What was I doing?" protested the curly-haired cadet.Hercules looked upwards and closed his eyes."Give me strength."

"What?"  
"We're in a completely new place, Iolaus, where we're apparently some kind of legends."

"I know, Hercules, we've already been over this, and I'm still trying to figure out how that's a bad thing.Girls—"

"Yes, yes, I know, girls love legends.Just trust me, alright?It won't be a good idea to let anyone know who you really are.Which means you've got to be more careful."  
"What did I do?"

"Did you happen to notice the boyfriend of the girl that you were hitting on?"

"I don't 'hit-on' girls, Herc, I charm them."Hercules put his face in his hand and shook his head wearily.

"Well, whatever you were doing, she didn't like it, and her boyfriend liked it even less.Iolaus, he was about to come over here and throw you away from her."Iolaus laughed,

"And the big deal is what, Herc?You and I both know that I could easily take him.No offense to anyone around here, but they don't exactly seem like the warrior type.I wouldn't have gotten hurt all that much."  
"Exactly, Iolaus.You beat him with all the stuff we know and you stick out like a sore thumb, then everybody'd be asking questions."Iolaus took a deep breath and released.

"Okay."

"Okay?You're more reasonable side finally kicked in?"

"Yeah."

"Good.Now we can go upstairs."The best friends plunked into the bunkroom and were promptly given their own bunk.Hercules took the top bunk, for his height prevented him from sitting with much comfort on the bottom bunk.Once Hercules and Iolaus were settled, they joined group that was sitting in a circle in the center of the room.Race already had a poker game going, but they were about to start a new hand.

"Hey Ryan, Dean, ya want me to deal you in?"Hercules had practically no idea what Race was talking about,

"Deal us in on what?

"The poker game," answered Race. 

"Uh, sure," replied Iolaus."But what's poker?"A strangled sound came from Race, who had choked on his cigar upon hearing Iolaus' question.Becca reached over and snatched the offending cigar out of Race's mouth. 

"See?Another reason why **not to smoke those things."**Extracting the cigar, however, didn't seem to help.Race was turning a funny bluish-green color, and Becca was having to help him breathe."In, out, in, out," she instructed.One of the younger newsies, Squeaks, ran over to Race's side and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Is he gonna faint?" he asked excitedly.Back where the two cadets were sitting, Spot (_yes, Spot.Due to the necessity for him in our plot line, the almighty Brownets have decreed that the infamous __Brooklyn__ leader shall be stuck in __Manhattan__ until further notice.Bwahahaha…thank you and have a nice day!This has been your daily announcement from your friendly sugar-high PK's) leaned in so Herc and Iolaus could hear him over the noise of Becca's coaching and Race's breathing (__push race, push, c'mon, I can just see the head, keep pushing, just a little further! Push!Breathe, breathe, push!...yeah I'm on too much sugar, can't ya tell?)"Ya ain't hoid of pokah?Wheah have ya been livin', under a rock?"_

The room quieted.Race regained control on his breathing and he along with the whole room were very curious to know where these two new newsies who had never heard of poker were from.

_*Elevator music begins playing, then stops.*_

_To be continued…maniacal laughter.Alright, all of you reading this better review or Caroline and I will hunt you down and send you to the __Land__ of __Perpetual Tickling__!OK so maybe not there but we'll hunt you down and through things at you.Thank you and have a nice day!*elevator music resumes playing*_


	6. She's Baaack!

_NOTE! IMPORTANT! Ok hi this is Caroline.ummm if you didn't read the story SCAMP written by me then a lot of this won't make any sense.i mean you can read this with out reading my story but one: I'd really like you too and two: as I said b4 this will make more since. _

Christy ran down the streets of Austin, it was defiantly different here than in New York. For one the bulls were faster and smarter, and two it was much warmer here in the winter than in New York. Scamp figured as she raced down another that in New York all her friends were freezing their butts off while they sold their papers. She really missed Spot an…and well New York all together. _Well since you miss Brooklyn so much just go back, _a voice said in her head. Then Christy stopped running all together. 

"Yeah why don't I go back?"Scamp asked out loud. Suddenly Christy jumped over a fence and raced to the train station. She ran up to the box office panting. 

"May I help you miss?" The old man behind the counter asked. 

"When does the next train for New York leave?" Scamp panted out.

"In two minutes."

"Uhhh", thanks," Scamp said backing away from the counter. 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone you jumped," The old man said smiling. "Are you headed to the Manhattan area?" Christy nodded figuring that Brooklyn was in the Manhattan area.

Well if you are ever near the Newsboys Lodging House in Manhattan tell my brother who runs it hi for me."

"Sure," Christy said smiling.

"Well don't just stand there, go get on the train!"

Christy jumped realizing her delay and ran towards the train. It was pulling away fast, but over the months Christy had become a skilled train jumper. Deftly she grabbed a bar on the back of the train and swung herself on. Settling down on the small landing she watch Austin disappear. Christy closed her eyes and smiled, she was going back to Spot and back to M&M. 

Scamp wasn't exactly ready for the coldness that the north possessed. After all she had been in sunny Texas for a while now. The train was beginning to slow down in the city. _Now's the time to jump,_ Christy told herself. Closing her eyes she leapt off the train and hit the ground hard. 

"Umph!" Christy said landing on the snow-covered ground. "Oh! Oh COLD!!!!" She shouted jumping up instantly. Looking around as she rubbed her arms for warmth Scamp realized that she was in Brooklyn. Sighing she began to trudge through the snow towards the Lodging House in Brooklyn hoping to find her friends there. As the snow crunched under her feet she wondered if M&M and Spot would hate her for leaving with out saying good-bye. 

She hadn't seen Spot since the night of the big fight. Scamp climbed the steeps up to the Lodging House and opened the door. Warmth over came her. Smiling she noticed that Mr. Conner who ran the Lodging House was asleep behind his desk. Christy crept over to him and shouted: "HIYA MR. CONNER!"Mr. Conner sat up with a start.

"Scamp!" He exclaimed surprised. "What are youse doin' here kid? I thought youse were out West."

"Oh I was but I came back," Scamp replied grinning.

"I can see dat," Mr. Conner said.

"Are the boys upstairs?"

"Yeah go on up."

"N'kay, good to see you!" Christy yelled over her shoulder as she walked up the creaking steps. She opened the door at the top of the stairs and found the boys lounging on their beds or playing cards with each other on the floor. A few looked up some smiled recognizing her and some gave her confused looks. Scamp tip-toe over to M&M's bunk. He was asleep on it. _Hum, to bad he's asleep, oh well I'll just give him a wake up call. _

Christy sat down on M&M's stomach hard smiling to herself all the while.

"Hey! What the!" M&M shouted but stopped himself when he saw who it was. "Scamp!"

"Hey M&M! Ya miss me?" Christy asked standing up. 

"Of Course! Wow you got a tan there I see!"M&M said standing up.

"Yeah well it's a lot warmer down there than up here," Scamp said. She looked around the room for her best friend. "Hey um, where's Spot?"

"Oh over stuck in Manhattan. Da snow's keepin him, M&M explained. Scamp's smile faded from her face. "Hey so is dat da only reason youse here? Is for Spot?"

"What? No! I came to see you too!" Christy said her smile reappearing.

"Yeah, sure whatevea," M&M said grinning. "Hey look Ise headed ova dere anyway, youse wanna come?"

Christy nodded her face bright with her smile.

"Well den lets git youse a coat and head ova dere."

**20 min. later**

"Here wese are, da Newsboys Lodgin House of Manhattan," M&M said gesturing to a tall building much like the one in Brooklyn. 

"Looks like somewhere else I've been but I can't put my finger on it," Scamp said trying to hold back a smile while having a thoughtful look on her face. 

"Yeah Ise know, now lets go in." M&M lead the way into the Lodging House with Scamp in his wake. They reached the top of the stairs and entered a room full of bunks. A few boys were in a circle teaching two other boys to play poker, a few girls were either in the arms of their boys or sitting on bunks watching the game, then there was a few boys in the washroom yelling at each other. 

"Hey M&M who's dat?" A boy in a Cowboy hat called out, he was in the small circle playing poker.

"Dis is Scamp, an old Brooklyn newsie," M&M explained. 

"N'kay, Spot's in dere yellin at Race. Race said dat wese had no more room here, which was a lie, and let dese two new guys have the last bunks. He's stuck wid Ebony and Co." 

A young girl looked up from the game of poker, she was sitting in another newsies lap. 

"Clover!" Scamp shouted.

"Scamp!" Clover shouted jumping up out of her boyfriends lap. "How was Austin?"

"It was fine! How are you?" Scamp asked partially jumping up and down.

"Fine! Oh my god, I didn't know when you were coming back!"

Just then Spot walked out of the washroom followed by a rather bullied up Race.

"Didn't know when who was comin back?" Spot asked dusting his hands off on his pants.

"Scamp," M&M answered. "She's back." 

Spot looked up and his eyes met with Scamp's.It wasn't in till that moment that Christy realized how much she had missed Spot. Spot sauntered over and looked her up and down. Finally he smiled and embraced Scamp in a huge bear hug.

"Why the hell did youse go?" He shouted.

"Well, I, um…" Scamp muttered. 

"Ahhh, it don't matta youse here now!" Spot released her much to Christy's disappointment. 

"Yeah! That's right," Scamp said beaming.

"Hey you lost your accent," Spot noted.

"Um, no Ise haven't," Scamp said smirking. 

"Why don't youse two go talk down stairs and catch up?" Clover suggested. 

"Alright," Spot said taking Christy's hand in his own and pulling her down the stairs. "I gotta tell youse about the strike da happened after youse left…" Spot's voice trailed off as he and Scamp disappeared down the stairs.

"Now back ta da poker game," Race said plopping down. 

  
_Hey!'tis Kora here.Caroline and I want to thank Monkey McCartney for reviewing every chapter that we've posted thusfar.Thanks!You get sugar!!!!As for the rest of you…please review!!!!!! Oh and for anyone who's wondering, chp. 6 will pick up where chp. 4 left off.The beginning of chp. 6 will take place at the same time as Scamp's in __Brooklyn__.N'kay?Alright, now, go review!!!!_


	7. forget it i can't come up w/anything

I'm not sure where it is, but I do know that there is an Athens in New York

_I'm__ not sure where it is, but I do know that there is an __Athens__ in __New York__.If I'm not exactly geographically correct as to it's whereabouts, just ignore it b/c it's not that big of a deal.Now, go read and review!!!Thanks!—Kora_

Chapter 6

Iolaus' eyes went wide and he ducked his head to Hercules'."Great, the jig is up, now what do we do, now what do we do?" he whispered frantically.The newsies were used to just such a reaction.It was typical for new guys to have issues with their past and react in a panicky way when asked about it.Jack was about to speak up and tell Ryan and Dean that they didn't have to say anything if they weren't comfortable with it when Ryan spoke.

"Athens.We're from Athens."Iolaus shot a look that clearly said, _'what are you talking about?' to his best friend and was answered with a __'just trust me, I know what I'm doing.'Luckily, no one noticed the exchanged glances between the two cadets._

"Athens, there's an Athens in Greece, but you two certainly don't look or sound Greek," mused Becca aloud.Suddenly, recognition cleared the cloud of confusion from her face."Oh yeah, Athens, New York state, I know where you're talking about.It's not that far from here."Iolaus and Hercules' shoulders slumped in relief as the newsies accepted this without further questioning.To pry any more into someone else's life would be rude, and many of the newsies came from backgrounds that they'd rather not discuss.Hercules had managed to discern this in the short time that he and Iolaus had been present in the Lodging House, and that was what he had been counting on when he responded to Spot's query.

After the room was once again full of its usual blend of multiple conversations, Hercules turned to Iolaus and was faced with bright blue eyes brimming with bewilderment."Athens?" he asked, "Where did you come up with that one?We live weeks away from Athens.Why didn't you just say Corinth?I know how much you hate lying, and won't if you can avoid it."Hercules pressed his lips together in annoyance,

"Because we don't know where we are.Alright, we know that we're in a city called New York, and I'm guessing that this city is in a state, whatever that is, also called New York.But I've never heard of either before, and I know that you haven't also.So I figured I'd say Athens, it's a big city, someone's bound to have heard of it."

"Yeah, but she didn't seem to believe that we were from Greece.What did she mean by us not looking Greek?Everyone here looks no different from everyone back home.And as for sounding Greek…"

"Listen, Iolaus, if we just sit here and try to figure this all out, we're only going to give ourselves headaches.Believe me, I've already tried."Iolaus accepted this with a nod.It was very Hercules to worry about something until his head hurt.He, Iolaus, on the other hand, wasn't as much of a thinker.He was more a man of action."Besides, I'm sure that the longer we're here, the more we'll learn."

"Yeah, Herc, that's another thing." Iolaus cut in."How long do we plan on being here?For that matter, how, exactly, do we get back?The Orb didn't come with us."Hercules rubbed his aching temples,

"I'm still working on that one," he said tiredly.Iolaus recognized the tone in Hercules' voice with concern.Hercules was blaming himself for their entire situation again.Although this time, it really was his fault, but there was no doubt that Hercules was already beating himself up more than necessary over this.Iolaus was about to advise Hercules to stop over-blaming himself—it was unhealthy—when Racetrack called to the blonde youths from the center of the room.

"Hey Dean, Ryan!We're done out game and a few of us are willin' ta teach ya ta play poker if ya want."The "few" consisted of Race, Jack, Blink, Spot, Snoddy and Dutchy.Hercules and Iolaus instantly accepted Race's offer.They moved to the center of the room and joined the group.Iolaus picked up the card game almost immediately and was soon a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey Race, ya better watch out, or Dean might steal your title of master poker player.Youse created a monster," Snoddy joked.

"Yeah, yeah, beginner's luck is all," Race mumbled.It took Hercules longer to learn the game, but he soon grasped it well enough and was able to hold his own against the others.The routine was soon interrupted, however, when something finally sunk into Spot's mind.

"'Ey, wait a second!," he shouted.He focused blazing eyes on Race, who instinctively inched away slightly."Whadda mean ya don't got no more room?Ya had a whole bunk open foah Ryan and Dean!"Spot stood, walked over to Race, and hauled him out of his seat by his collar."Washroom!Now!"Spot marched Race into the adjoining room, Spot's and Race's expressions both resembling that of an executioner leading a criminal to his death and vice versa.It wasn't long before angry shouts followed by hasty apologies emanated from the bathroom.Hercules, ever the peacemaker, began to get up from his seat when Jack stopped him.

"Ise don't think that's a good idea.Ya don't want ta be on Spot's bad side.'Sides, Race is one of Spot's good friends, he won't hurt him much, then Spot'll forget the whole thing.He's funny that way, just don't tell him I said that." It was about then that M&M appeared in the doorway with Scamp by his side.Iolaus started to rise from his place upon seeing Scamp, but Hercules, without even looking up from his cards, reached up and pulled Iolaus back down.

"Don't even think about it," he muttered.Clover jumped out of Skittery's lap and rushed to greet her friend.A moment later, Spot emerged from the washroom with a roughed up but relatively unhurt Race.Spot sauntered over to Scamp and after yelling at her for leaving, engulfed her in a gigantic hug.Upon Clover's suggestion, Scamp and Spot went downstairs for a long overdue conversation.

***

Ebony watched Spot holler at Race with irritation.Spot was so conceited, to blow up at one of his close friends over a practical joke.Though she had to admit that she wasn't too happy with Race either.Due to his sense of humor, she had been forced to spend an entire night in the same building as that unbearable Brooklyner.It hadn't been the most enjoyable experience she had ever been through.

Her anger with Spot deepened, however, when she saw him embrace the girl that M&M brought up to the room—Scamp, was it?But how could Spot do that?She'd never understand how he could be a total jerk/womanizer to most girls, but show a completely different side to a chosen few.Spot's attitude towards Becca she understood, she was Spot's cousin and practically younger sister to Spot; Ebony didn't know of a newsie yet who didn't show their best side around the younger Kelly sibling.But what made this other girl so special?

Ebony quickly felt her anger transform into something else.Could it be…no!Ebony shook her head, it couldn't be that.She was imagining things.Quietly excusing herself, Ebony left the bunkroom and headed for the Newsgirl's Lodging House.

__


	8. uumm...songbirds and butterflies...i dun...

< Prev 1. Introduction2. The Orb3. A Snowy Day in Manhattan4. Well, We're Here. Now What?5. Yet Another Stupid, Cheesy Chapter Title...6. She's Baaack!7. forget it i can't come up w/anything8. uumm...songbirds and butterflies...i dun...9. just read the chapter10. kill the little blond guy! (hehe...h:tlj...11. trouble w/people you don't wanna mess wi...12. first of all, eww! (hehe, yh quote)13. the aegean stables...well, sort of14. Corinth15. It Certainly Took Them Long Enough...16. If At First You Don't Succeed...17. Muahahaha Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F326417%2F8%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F326417%2F8%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F326417%2F8%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F326417%2F8%2F



	9. just read the chapter

_Kora__ here.__I would like to comment on the newsie-naming of Hercules and Iolaus.Sure it seems like we weren't being very creative when we gave them their newsie names…but we sat online forever and couldn't come up with anything.Besides, I think it's confusing if you have three names for the same people, especially for those of you that aren't familiar with Young Hercules.Think about it…you've got Ryan & Dean, Hercules & Iolaus, then more names?Nah…this way is better.N'kay, I'm done.Now go r/r!_

Spot followed Ebony, who was going at a rather brisk pace, through the streets of Manhattan.Ebony may not be his most favorite person in the world, but he didn't want her to get hurt.And wandering the streets of New York City alone at night was asking to get mugged…or worse.It wasn't long, though, before Ebony noticed that she was being followed.Nonchalantly, she reached down and grasped a piece of board that happened to be lying on the ground.She swung it around at her follower, almost smacking him in the head with it.Luckily, Spot dodged out of the way, just in time.

"Whadda think youse doin?" he bellowed.Ebony's eyes widened when she saw who had been following her.The surprise changed to anger in a split second, however.

"I could ask ya the same question," she retorted.Spot crossed his arms over his chest,

"Ise was makin' shoah that ya wouldn't get mugged or nuttin'.The city streets ain't safe at night."Ebony brandished her piece of board,

"I think Ise can take care of myself well enough," she said coldly.

"Ise can see that," Spot's voice was cool and even, which only served to make Ebony even more aggravated.

"Then why're ya still here?" she said, with a voice steadily growing in irritation.Spot put his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching his fists in a futile effort to stay calm.Usually he was able to maintain his collectiveness around others, it tended to be more intimidating to only blow up when you were really angry, but there was something about Ebony that irked him to the point of almost immediate temper.

"Do I need a reason ta be heah?It's not like ya own this street!" Spot drew himself to his full height, doing his best to appear menacing.Ebony wasn't phased, however.She moved nearer to Spot just to prove that he wasn't scaring her in the slightest.

"No, I don't own this street.But Ise still wonderin' why ya haven't left yet, now that ya know I'm not in need of rescuin'.This is one damsel who ain't in distress, so you can drop the knight in shinin' armor act."Not to be outdone, Spot took a few steps closer to Ebony.He couldn't hide his mounting anger, though, and it showed vocally.

"Who said anythin' 'bout a knight in shinin' armah?That's it, I'm done talkin' ta youse!"

"Good!" Ebony shouted."So that means ya can leave now!"

"That's what I was plannin' on doin'!"By this point, Spot's face was inches away from Ebony's.He could feel her fury in fumes.Before he knew what he was doing, he had grabbed her and she had grabbed him, and their lips were pressed against each other's.They remained like this for a couple of seconds before they both jerked away.Ebony's eyes were filled with shock, as were Spot's.They looked at each other for a brief moment, communicating one thing: _'speak of this to no one!' before running off in separate directions._

***

The day after their arrival, during lunch, it was declared that it was time for "Ryan and Dean" to be fully inducted into newsiedom.And to be fully inducted, you need a newsie name.This was a topic of heated deliberation, for whatever names were proposed by one newsie, another newsie rejected them.Hercules and Iolaus sat amidst the entire process, still baffled as to why a "newsie name" was so very important and essential.Mouse also stayed out of the conversation until she turned a page in her book of Greek mythology.

Staring back at her were Ryan and Dean's faces.With a bemused expression, she pointed this out to Ryan and Dean."Hey guys, look, isn't that funny?"

"Uhh...yeah," Hercules managed to choke out as Iolaus worked his jaw soundlessly.Alright, NOW the jig was up.Mouse nodded,

"Yeah, the resemblance is amazing.Hey," she giggled, "we ought to call you guys Hercules and Iolaus, since you look so much like them.It's not like they've," she gestured to the newsies' direction, "come up with anything better."Jack, who was sitting hear Mouse, heard what she'd said.Waving his hands, he hushed everyone else.

"Hey guess, be quiet!"He affixed his eyes on Mouse."Ya said ya had a name for these two?"Without waiting for an answer, he glanced over her shoulder to the picture in Mouse's book.After gawking at it, then Ryan and Dean, then back to the portrait, etc, he christened the two new newsies Hercules and Iolaus.The next couple weeks passed quickly.Many times during those weeks, Herc and Iolaus would burst out into laughter over the irony of their nicknames, much to the puzzlement of everyone else.

***

Iolaus took to selling almost as rapidly as he took to poker.It wasn't long before be was selling with the pros.At first, Hercules had some reservations with the selling methods, no matter how many times Jack lectured him on how, "it ain't lyin', it's just improvin' the truth a little."A few conversations with Dave, however, and Hercules was selling just fine.

As for Spot and Ebony…well, the details of their relationship since that night being too painful, consisting of much shouting, this condensed version of what happened has been prepared for your enjoyment.As I was saying, each time Spot and Ebony snuck away to discuss that fateful night's events, they ended up screaming at each other and in each other's arms the next second.After numerous occurrences of this, they finally admitted to themselves and each other what was gong on.Soon they announced the nature of their relationship to everyone else, both vowing to "bust the heads" of anyone who had anything to say about it.So life continued on normally, until one day, the storm broke.

***

Spot, Hercules, Scamp, and Iolaus (who had become almost like an older brother to Scamp after that night on the fire escape) were on their way back to the Lodging House one evening when 6 guys accompanied by a girl appeared out of no where."Why, hello Spot," the girl purred. Spot stared at the girl—a medium-sized beauty with luxurious chocolate curls and captivating sapphire eyes (the typical kind of girl that Spot dated)—in shock.

"Sop—Sophia," he stammered, gulping. Sophia's face darkened when she noticed Christy. 

"Got a new girl already, Spot?" she asked sweetly. Her musical voice twisted sourly as her face contorted bitterly."Replacing me so soon?"Spot put his arm in front of Scamp, keeping her from charging up to the other girl.

"Sophia, it ain't like that.'Sides, we was ovah."Sophia's creamy skin was tinted red with fury.

"Fine.But my brothers and a few of his friends have something to talk to you about."Without another word, Sophia stomped off.As the six guys advanced on the four newsies, Spot drew his cane from his belt and backed up to Scamp with the can outstretched.

"Scamp, get outta heah!"Scamp shook her head,

"No way.I am not leaving you guys here."

"Scamp, get outta heah!" Spot repeated loudly and more firmly."I'm not stupid, even I can admit that 6 on 3 ain't good odds.Youse fast.Run ta the Lodgin' House and get help."When Scamp hesitated, he shouted, "go!"Giving in, Scamp ran.One of the guys made a swipe at her, but she darted out of the way and soon disappeared from sight.In the background, Hercules and Iolaus were debating on what to do.

"So now what, Herc?" Iolaus whispered."You know that we could take these goons out, but not without revealing that we're not just two guys from Athens, New York."

"I know, Iolaus, I know."Hercules chewed his lip."Stick to punches and very basic kicks.I think we'll be able to hold out long enough for Scamp to get back here with help.If she doesn't return soon enough…we'll do what we have to do."

"Okay…but what about you?Your," Iolaus mouthed the words 'half-god', "strength and everything?"

"I've got it under control," replied Hercules, though only semi-convincingly.By then, Sophia's brothers and their friends had advanced upon Spot, Herc, and Iolaus at too close a range for Spot to use his slingshot.

"Alright boys," Spot said to Hercules and Iolaus, "let's show 'em that nobody messes with the newsies!"With that, Spot fell upon the nearest thug, whacking him with his cane.Hercules and Iolaus leapt into the fray, both regulating how they were fighting, Hercules being especially careful not to use his superior strength.But it was 3 on 6, and inevitably, the 3 newsies were backed into an alleyway.Gritting his teeth, Spot braced himself as the 6 thugs moved in.


	10. kill the little blond guy! (hehe...h:tlj...

Chapter 9

_This is the very first fight scene that I've ever written, so please go easy on me if it's really lame.Oh yeah, and we probably ought to add a disclaimer here since we haven't had one since awhile ago.Let's see…the guy newsies belong to Disney, and Hercules, Iolaus, and Ares belong to Renaissance Pictures.Don't sue us.That'd just be stupid.What's the point in suing two girls?What possible advantage could you get out of that?Sorry…I was just wondering about that.Ok, so, go read and review!!!_

Chapter 9

The brothers of Sophia and their friends had Hercules, Spot, and Iolaus backed up into the alleyway. There was no visible escape. Grimly, Hercules exchanged glances and a nod with Iolaus. As the nearest thug reached for Spot, Iolaus stepped in between the two of them and delivered a roundhouse kick, the blow landing on the guy's upper chest. The kick sent the thug stumbling, and Iolaus took him down with several quick punches and a swift kick to the legs.

Not far away, Hercules was dealing with the other thugs in a similar way. All the while, Spot was standing there stunned. _'Hercules and Iolaus fight bettah than me Brooklyn newsies,'_ he thought. _'There's somethin' they ain't been tellin' us.'_ Fighting the way he had been trained and born to, however, caused Hercules to lose control over his strength. Not fully conscious of what he was doing, the demigod bent down as one thug rushed at him, picked the guy up, and threw him as far as he could, right as Scamp with Jack, Ebony, M&M, Blink, Race, Mush, Skitts, Dave, Clover and Becca at her heels skidded into the alleyway. (Ok, so maybe Scamp brought more people than necessary with her, but everyone who was at the Lodging House wanted to see what was going on.) For years, Race would take in bets as to how far the guy flew, some said as far as Jersey, but Long Island was the most popular answer. No one ever found out exactly where he landed, though. 

Their jaws now kissing the cobblestone with Spot's, the "rescue team" stood there in awe and astonishment for a long time, as Hercules and Iolaus stood, blushing profusely, trying to figure out what to say. Just as Spot opened his mouth to stammer out something, there was a brilliant flash of blue and white and a figure appeared in the center of the alley.

If the newsies' eyes could have bugged out any more or their jaws drop any further, they did then. For standing in the middle of the alley was a tall, leather-clad figure. Hercules folded his arms over his chest, and he and Iolaus walked over to stand beside the newsies. Before the figure could speak, however, Spot assumed a regal stance and demanded, "Who are ya, and what are ya doin' heah?" The figure took one look at Spot and laughed—a maniacal, amused laugh. Spot face darkened. "Ya don't laugh at the leadah of the Brooklyn newsies." He took out his slingshot and aimed a shooter at the figure. This was one of his most daunting positions, and it never failed to get results. The man's smile faded, replaced with a visage of annoyance, as if Spot were a fly in his soup. 

With a flick of his wrist, the figure sent a lightening bolt in Spot's direction that hit and fried his slingshot. Spot swallowed hard and ran to hide behind Hercules and Iolaus. The rest of the newsies followed Brooklyn's action. The figure snickered. "Well, well, well, little brother, what do we have here?" '_Brother?_' mouthed Jack as all the other newsies looked at Hercules incredulously. Hercules rolled his eyes,

"What do you want, Ares?"

"Ares?" Mouse whispered, horrified. She glanced over at Becca and Dave, the only other two who knew who Ares was. Judging from the alarmed looks on their three friends' faces, the other newsies knew that this couldn't be good. They squeezed even closer behind Hercules and Iolaus. Ares' face turned exasperated.

"Daddy has me playing Hermes. Seems he found out about the little practical joke that I played..."Hercules stiffened.

"It was you who sent that vision, wasn't it?You sent me here!"Ares had a mock-guilty look on his face.

"Oh, so, you caught me."At that point, Mouse was getting tired of guessing at what was going on.

"Um…excuse me," she piped up.Hercules turned around to gaze at her, his expression considerably softer than it had been with Ares.Though, it would be softer with anyone compared to Ares.Except maybe Hera…but that is a different story."I was just wondering…what, exactly, is going on here?I'm guessing that you're Ares, Greek god of war," she pointed to Ares."And that you two," she nodded to Herc and Iolaus, "really are Hercules and Iolaus."

"Very good!" Ares clapped."Tell the young woman what she's won!A free trip for her and all her friends to…drumroll please…Greece!"Ares snapped his fingers, and disappeared.A second later, so did everyone else.


	11. trouble w/people you don't wanna mess wi...

Chapter 10

_AN:__ Heya!I just realized that there might be stuff in this chapter that might confuse some of you.Cyanne and Hercules kinda were an item.Well, sort of…it's complicated.Whenever they saw each other, you knew that they liked each other, but it was never really official b/c none of them went out of each other's way to go see the other in any "unofficial capacity".I know it's confusing.If you still don't get it, email me ([gabby-kora@juno.com][1]) and I'll do my best to clear it up for you._

Chapter 10

Right as Ares' fingers snapped, Mush sneezed.When he opened his eyes, he did a double take.Everyone was still standing in the same positions as before, but they were in an entirely definitely location.Wherever they were, they definitely weren't in Manhattan.They were standing in a wide open space carpeted by spring green grass.Not far off, trees dusted the plain, thickening as you went farther in to create a forest.Huge, white, puffy clouds marshmallowed a sky of the bluest of blues.A magnificent sun, seemingly so much bigger than the one in New York, hung in the sky as well.

Amazed for the third time that day, Mush gazed around at his friends.They were all wearing the same basic expression as his.Utter awe.Once everyone fully regained their senses, they turned to Hercules and Iolaus.The latter was glaring at Ares while the former didn't look any happier.Tight-lipped, he stated, "Ares, what do you think you're doing?"Ares laughed his trademark laugh.

"Only what dear old Dad ordered me to do.Bringing you and your annoying friend back.Only he didn't say anything about not letting the rest of your little friends tag along.He also didn't mention where."Hercules' face scrunched in confusion,

"Where?Wha—"

"Oh, your friends are going to have fun here," interrupted Ares."Things certainly are different.For one thing, the girls are much tougher.I couldn't stand the women in that place you where before.Too soft.Didn't look like any of them could wield a sword."Ares flashed a white-toothed smile, "enjoy the field trip, kiddies," he said, addressing the newsies.The next second, he vanished, leaving an echo behind: "welcome home, little brother."

Slowly, the newsies' heads swerved to Hercules and Iolaus.Without hesitation, Hercules plunged into a lengthy explanation of the events that had brought he and Iolaus to New York.Iolaus contributed to the account (aka inserted random comments) whenever possible (aka every 5 seconds).Hercules concluded with an apology:"And we're so, so sorry for not being honest with you.We just didn't think that anyone would believe us if we told them who we really were.And if someone did believe us, we weren't sure how they'd react.We thought it would be best to keep our identities secret.Though the only thing that we really lied to you about were our real names and where we were from.Our true identities, our personalities, the fact that you are our friends, none of that was, is, a lie."

Not wavering a moment, Mouse came forward to shake in the warrior's fashion (grasping each other's forearms instead of hands) with Hercules."I understand, and forgive you." All the newsies followed Mouse's action.Scamp was the last to shake with Hercules and Iolaus.She glanced around,

"Hey…where's Spot?For that matter, where's Jack?"Everyone looked around, but there was not any sign of either newsie leader.Suddenly, something clicked in Hercules' head.

"Oh no," he moaned before taking off in the direction of the nearby woods.

"What just happened?" inquired Blink.Iolaus stared after Hercules' retreating figure grimly.

"Well, if I know big guy, and I do, he just figured out the riddle that Ares left us.And if he's going where I think he's going, things aren't good."Everyone took one glance in the direction that Hercules had left in, then rushed off after him.

***

Jack didn't get it.One moment, he had been standing in an abandoned alley in Manhattan.Now he was standing in the middle of a dense forest.The only living thing (besides all the plants and birds, who must be present due to the birdsong) in sight was Spot, who was standing beside him."Got any idea wheah we are or what jus' happened, Jacky-boy?"Still absorbed in trying to get his bearings, Jack shook his head."That's what I was afraid of," remarked Spot.

All of a sudden, wild cries filled the air as unrecognizable figures zoomed about in the trees above."Uh, Spot," Jack said in a shaky voice, "I think we oughta run now."He tried to pull Spot away, but the Brooklyn leader stood firm.He grabbed his extra slingshot (Spot always carried an extra) and aimed at one of the "things" in the treetops.

"Spot Conlon don't run from nuttin'."

"But what about the rally?Ya ran then."Spot released a shooter and hit one of the things in the neck.It shrieked ear-splittingly as Spot glared at Jack.He was about to retort when the things leapt down from the trees to surround Spot and Jack.The two newsies took a second to study the figures as they were sure the figures were examining them.The "things" seemed to be human, and their cries had sounded female.They were dressed in clothing that showed too much skin to be appropriate (both Jack and Spot turned beet red when they noticed it) and the clothing came in an assortment of both bright and dark colors.Their faces were covered with masks that had evil-looking, twisted, large-beaked birds carved on them.

The foremost figure pushed her mask off her face and the others took this as a signal to do the same, revealing that they were indeed women.Though certainly not any type of women that neither Jack nor Spot had ever seen before.Silencing their thoughts, the foremost woman, and most likely leader, spoke."I am Cyanne, Queen of the Talequah Amazons."She might as well have been speaking Greek. _(an: hehe…)_

"Come again?" sputtered Jack.Cyanne's eyes flashed at this intruder who dared to interrupt her.

"You are trespassing on Amazon territory."Jack's face clouded with a mix of confusion and apology.

"Wese sorry, really, we are.We didn't know…we'll leave right now if ya want us ta."Cyanne's face was stone.

"I might have let you leave earlier, with a warning to pay more attention to boundary markers next time you go gallivanting through the woods.But you have attacked," her eyes shot daggers at Spot, "one of my amazons.Now we must take you back to camp, and the council will decide what to do with you from there."Jack winced: Cyanne's icy glare was as unnerving as Spot's.He whispered into Spot's ear as they were shoved forward and ordered to follow.

"See, I told ya so.We shoulda run."

*** 

"Can we…please take…a rest…now?" Blink panted.Iolaus nodded and stopped running.The others did so as well with sighs of relief.Many flopped to the ground.They had been running for what seemed like hours (it had actually only been 10-15 minutes) and they had lost sight of Hercules as soon as he'd hit the woods.

"Are ya sure ya know where Hercules is goin'?" Race asked between gulps of air.

"Yeah," Iolaus replied."There's only one place in this area besides the Academy, and if Jack and Spot were there, Hercules wouldn't be in such a hurry."

"Then where are Jack and Spot?" queried Clover.

"The Amazon Camp."For some reason that Mouse couldn't understand, Iolaus sounded a bit excited at the prospect of where they were going.

"An Amazon camp?" she exclaimed."They're real?"Iolaus' eyes sparkled,

"Oh yeah."

"What's an Amazon Camp?" Skittery asked.

"It's the home of the Amazons.Amazons are tribes of warrior women, all as strong, if not stronger than men.They can fight, live on their own, and are the favored mortals of Ares," Mouse explained.Iolaus sobered,

But Amazons can be real touchy, especially with men.Knowing Spot, he's probably done something already to offend them.Tartarus, just trespassing on their turf, even if you don't know that it's theirs, gets them all upset."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Becca said."We have to go after them!"Their energy renewed by the almost-certain gravity of the situation, the newsies took off, Iolaus leading the way.

***

By the time that they had reached the Amazon camp, Spot was fed up with being pushed around.He stopped walking abruptly."Tha's it, Ise tired of this.No one orders Spot Conlon around, and I mean nobody."Jack frantically tried to shush Spot, but the stubborn Brooklyner would have none of it.He waved Jack away and pulled out his cane."I ain't gonna be held hostage by no one, especially goils, no mattah how tuff ya think ya are."Cyanne rolled her eyes.This one was so stupid, it was almost comical _(an: we do not think in any way that Spot's stupid.We all know that he has more than half a brain, and he can multiply.But Cyanne just does not know this yet.)_

"Simula!" The beckoned amazon appeared at her leader's side.

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Strip these two of their weapons, and lock them in one of the cells.You know what to do if either of them gives you any trouble, though I think that the scrawny one is the only one who will.Then meet me in the Council Hut."Spot's eyes blazed when Cyanne called him scrawny.

"Now lissen heah, goilie…" Simula marched up to Spot, wrenched the cane from his grip, and knocked him on the back of the head with it.Spot's eyes rolled upwards, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious.Sighing--this was _not a good day--Jack stooped to heft him up, then followed Simula to where she was taking them._

***

Half an hour later, Cyanne emerged from the Council Hut to be greeted by two of her guards, who were escorting a familiar figure."Hercules!" she cried."It's alright," she said to her guards, "you can go.Return to your posts."She turned back to Hercules, "it's been awhile since I've seen you last."Her forehead wrinkled, "You've cut your hair.And you're dressed like…one of them."Hercules chewed his tongue impatiently,

"Yeah, 'them' is who I've come to talk to you about.I take it that you've seen two guys dressed in the same type ofclothes as me?Both tall, one with golden-brown hair and a red bandana around his neck.The other skinny-ish, though don't tell him I said that, with a gold-tipped cane and a slingshot?They both talk kinda funny…"Cyanne's face hardened,

"Yes, I have seen them.They are currently in one of my cells."

"Cells?" repeated Hercules._'Great.Just what I was afraid of.This is going to be a looonnng day.'_

"My Queen," one of the Amazons who had brought Hercules to Cyanne ran up."There's a group of people led by Hercules' curly-haired friend making their way here."

"Those are my friends," Hercules explained quickly."You already know Iolaus.And as for the rest…it's a long story, and let me just say that Ares is at the bottom of it.Jack and Spot, the two that you've got locked up, are good friends of mine, and they really don't mean any harm."Cyanne addressed the guard after a moment's thought.

"Let the group come here."The guard bowed and left.Cyanne focused her attention on Hercules."Your friends trespassed on my territory.The second one shot one of my amazons with a slingshot, and has been nothing but disrespectful and impudent.I will keep them in my custody until we decide what to do with them.And if either of them try something funny, I may be forced to execute them."

"Execute them?" Hercules echoed weakly just as Iolaus showed up with the newsies.

"Execute?You're not talking about executing my best friend, are you?I won't let you.It doesn't matter what they've done, it can't be bad enough for you to execute them.You've had to have misjudged something." Cyanne gazed at Scamp with a light of respect in her eyes.

"You have the makings of an Amazon.But you heard what I said.Amazon Law clearly states…"

"Maybe Amazon Law is wrong!" Becca came forward."That's my brother and cousin in there, and I am not going to let you hurt them."Cyanne raised her eyebrows at the Kelly sibling,

"You definitely have the guts for an Amazon.You should consider joining us, along with your friend.But I would be careful about what you say about Amazon Law."Becca shook her head,

"I'd never even think about becoming an Amazon, especially since you're so quick to judge.All of us are completely new to this entire time and place, I would think that that's obvious enough, and we don't know anything about this place, except Mouse knows a little.Okay, so Spot's hot-tempered, but he's like that no matter where he is.Are you sure that you did absolutely nothing to provoke him?That you were just walking along and he attacked you or something?He's not that rude.So he's stubborn, and I'll admit that he doesn't like being pushed around; he's used to being a leader and being the one who's doing the pushing.But from what I've seen so far, you're not much different at all.And I don't think that you'd like to punish or execute yourself."

Cyanne was at a loss for words, as Hercules and Iolaus tried to hold back laughter.Looks like Cyanne had met her match (in Scamp and Becca).After a moment, Scamp stepped next to Becca,

"I agree with her."Wearing an amused expression, Hercules addressed Cyanne,

"They've got a point, you have to agree."Cyanne hesitated a few more moments before shouting,

"Release the prisoners!"A minute later, Spot and Jack appeared, dragged along by two unhappy-looking amazons.They flung the newsie leaders forward, who stumbled, but didn't fall.The amazons tossed Spot's cane and slingshot after them.The newsies surrounded their friends and pelted them with questions."I'm releasing them out of respect for you and your two female friends," Cyanne stated to Hercules.He nodded,

"Thanks," and turned to go, everyone else already making their way back to the woods.

"Oh and Hercules," Cyanne called.Hercules twisted his neck around,

"Yes?"

"I'll think about what you and your friends said."Hercules grinned, and left.

   [1]: mailto:gabby-kora@juno.com



	12. first of all, eww! (hehe, yh quote)

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It didn't take Hercules long to catch up with the others.They were standing just out of Amazon territory, explaining everything to Jack and Spot.It took them longer to get it than the rest of the newsies, because everyone seemed to take it upon themselves to tell their own version of the story.Soon, however, everything was sorted out, and Jack and Spot forgave Hercules and Iolaus."So…what now, Herc?"

"Um, I guess we ought to head back to the Academy, Iolaus.Everyone's bound to be worried."Suddenly, there was a laugh.Not an Ares laugh, an annoying, high-pitched laugh.Iolaus rolled his eyes and Hercules sighed in exasperation.The newsies gazed at them apprehensively.The two cadets didn't seem happy at all—was there another god about to show up?Sure enough, some sort of being appeared the next second.But he didn't look like a god at all, at least not compared to Ares.Sure, he was wearing leather and had black hair, but that was where the similarities ended.

This god had thin black hair, pasty skin, light blue eyes, and was as lean as Spot.It looked like Les could snap him in half.

"What do you want, Strife?" Hercules snapped.It was out of his character to be short with anyone, but it had been a long day.Besides, he wasn't too worried about hurting Strife's feelings.The lesser-god sauntered over to Hercules.

"Do I need a reason to spend time with my favorite half-god?You've been gone for weeks, I've missed making your life miserable."Hercules ignored him and resumed walking,

"I don't have time for this, Strife.C'mon guys, we've got about a half an hour's walk to the Academy."Frantically, Strife jumped in front of Hercules,

"No, wait!I was, uh," his voice changed to casual, "hoping you could introduce me to your lady friend."He gestured towards Scamp, who turned a bright red.

"What?Ew!!If you even think—" she lunged at Strife, only to be held back by strong arms as a blur jumped in front of her.The strong arms belonged to Hercules, and the blur was Iolaus."Hercules, let go," she said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "but I can't let you go up against Strife.Pathetic he may be, but he's still a god.You'd get hurt, and I won't let that happen."Still, Scamp struggled in Hercules' grip.She saw the logic in his actions, but she was too angry to pay it any heed.'Twas to no avail, though, Hercules was too strong.But then, he was Hercules.Meanwhile, Iolaus was inches from Strife's face.

"You keep your hands off her!That's…ew…just disgusting!"When Strife smirked, about to make a rude comment, Iolaus punched him square in the nose.The lesser-god stumbled back with a whiny cry, gripping his nose.When the other newsies saw how it didn't take much to beat Strife, they began to crowd around him.No one was going to let Strife near Scamp.Strife's icy blue eyes darted around nervously at the group who was beginning to surround him.Squeezing his eyes shut, he disappeared.Hercules released Scamp, who glared at him,

"You should have let me go!I could have gotten a punch or two in!"Iolaus puthis hands on Scamp's shoulder and turned her around,

"It was my big-brotherly duty to punch Strife.Hey, don't pout like that.Tomorrow we'll do something to provoke Strife, and I'll let you punch him all you want."

"Promise?" Scamp asked sweetly.

"Promise," Iolaus replied.

***

Spot had seen the god appear and start to make a movie on Scamp. At first he had wanted to charge Strife like Scamp had but when he saw that Iolaus stand up for her then act all big brotherish Spot was stunned. Scamp was his best friend, not some Greek guy's. And the worst thing was that Scamp was happy he had done it too. Spot stalked up to Scamp and grabbed her  
arm.  
  
"We'se need ta talk," he muttered as he drug Scamp away from the crowd.  
  
"Spot, what in da world are you'se doin'?" Scamp asked as she tried to break from Spot's grip on her.  
  
"Like i'se said...we'se need ta talk," His voice was cold and hard. As soon as they were out of hearing rang he let go of Scamp's arm. "What was wid dat?"  
  
"i donno, some god guy came and i got mad...is that what this is about?" Scamp inquired her eye brows arched.  
  
"No it's about that Iolaus guy!" Spot shouted.  
  
"What about him?" Scamp asked her anger flaring, why was Spot getting so mad.  
  
"I mean you and him! I mean..." Spot was at a lost for words.

"You mean what?" Scamp asked crossing her arms in front of her. "You mean your mad at me because i have another friend? Is that it?" 

Spot opend his mouth and then closed it. Was that why he was mad at her? Because she had a new friend? No it was something more, something he couldn't place. Scamp's face reddened with furry.

"You know what? You've changed Luke! Your not the Spot Conlon that ran away with me! I can't believe you're mad at me because i have a new friend!"

"I've changed?" Spot repeated stunned. "What do you'se mean i'se changed?"

"Your...your and egotistical moron! that's what you are...so just...just...just don't talk to me! and leave me alone!" Scamp shouted tears welling up in her eyes.

Spot saw how much he had hurt her and how stupid he was being. "Christy," Spot said softly.

"Leave me alone!" Scamp repeated as she ran off back towards the group.

_Great job Conlon, if she didn't hate you before she really hates you now. _Spot thought as he slowly made his way back to the group. When he got there, he could tell that everyone wanted to say something about him and Scamp, but realized that it was better not to.Sensing the tension, Hercules decided it was time to get a move on.

"Alright everyone, what do you say we head to the Academy now?"This idea was met with much enthusiasm, as everyone was tired and wanted to rest, and the Academy seemed like the perfect place to rest.Rubbing his hands together, Hercules took the lead and headed through the woods.When the woods thinned then dissipated, they were met by a rise of a hill.Hercules pointed into the distance, "okay, we're almost there.Over that hill is the Academy."


	13. the aegean stables...well, sort of

Chapter 12

_Hello!Ok, some stuff that you might need to know for this chapter.Jason is Hercules and Iolaus' close friend (he's like the Third Musketeer), but he's the young and newly crowned King of __Corinth__.Alcmene is Hercules' mom.Also, starting from last chapter on, most of the chapters till the endhave been co-written by me'n carrie.Like, I write part of the chapter, she writes the other part.Just thought that I should mention that.Toodles!_

Chapter 12

Lilith trudged from the main Academy building to the stables.She was on her way to Kora's to see if there was any word of any sight of Hercules or Iolaus.They had been missing for three weeks now.Cheiron had sent out various search parties, and Jason had helped all he could (which wasn't much, because this wasn't official Corinthian business) but nothing substantial had turned up.The first week, they had picked up Hercules and Iolaus' trail, and it led to a cave.The trail halted, however, at a glowing orb in the center of the cave.Cheiron forbade anyone to touch the orb until they figured out what it was/what it did, and progress on that was painfully slow.Yes, things weren't looking good.

Lilith stopped dead in her tracks as she spotted a group appear over the rise of the hill.She couldn't be sure, but unless her eyes were deceiving her, she'd swear that the group was led by Hercules and Iolaus.By now, the group had just about reached the gates, and Iolaus and Hercules were definitely at the head.Lilith sprinted up to the two missing cadets and grabbed both of them in a hug."Hercules, Iolaus, WHERE in Tartarus have you been?We've been worried sick!"She released her friends and took a step back."And who is Zeus' name are all these people?"

Hercules opened his mouth to answer her when Lilith fully took in the sight of the demigod and hunter."What are you wearing?And what happened to your hair?Especially you, Iolaus.You said that you were never going to cut it!That your, and I quote, "curly golden locks" were your trademark."Hercules put his hand on Lilith's shoulder and steered her in the direction of Cheiron's office.

"Let's go find Cheiron and I'll explain everything.Iolaus," he said over his shoulder, "why don't you give everyone the grand tour?"

"Right," replied Iolaus."Okay Ladies, Gentlemen," the newsies snickered at being called ladies and gentlemen, "why don't you follow me and I'll show you around?"

***

Needless to say, everyone at the Academy was shocked to have Hercules and Iolaus just show up one day with a bunch of people after being missing for nearly three weeks.Jason and Alcmene were notified as quickly as possible of Hercules and Iolaus' return.Both extended invitations for their friends and son (respectively) to visit whenever they wanted with their new friends.Hercules and Iolaus turned the decision over to the newsies, who promptly voted to stay at the Academy for awhile, then go to Corinth, followed by Alcmene's.While at the Academy, the majority of the newsies elected to join in on the cadets' (fight) training, many insisting that it was high time that Dave learned how to fight.

Mouse took a slight fascination in the physical part of the cadets' training, but it was clear that she was much more interested in the academics.Iolaus was thoroughly puzzled by this, for the idea of anyone wanting to have a perfect attendance record in "Fiddle Face's snooze classes" was entirely a mystery to him.

Scamp was rarely to be seen, though her presence was felt all over the Academy.The sudden rash of pranks that broke out at the Academy soon after the newsies' arrival was proof of her attendance there.Her pranks were small, for example, she one day switched the cadets' real swords with the wooden training ones.However, Iolaus was the butt of most of her practical jokes. Honey on his pillow, various grubs, bugs, and other worms in his bunk, etc… she claimed it was the little sistery thing to do.Usually Spot would also be subject to Scamp's "fury", but it was as if part of the snowstorm raging in New York had tagged along with the newsies and settled in between the two best friends.At first, Spot had tried to make amends with Scamp, but she would have none of it.This quickly angered Spot, and soon he was as short with her as she was with him.

Scamp's pranking worried Iolaus."Something big is going to happen soon, I know it," he commented one day to Race after seeing Scamp and Hercules whispering about something in the background.

"What d'ya mean?" Race asked."Scamp may be a prankster, but Hercules is the steady, dependable kinda guy.He would never go along with any of her crazy ideas."

"Ahh," Iolaus shook his head, "but you don't know big guy as well as I do.A lot of the time, he is the way you described, but when it comes to practical jokes, especially on Prank Days…he's the Academy's biggest and best prankster.No one's been able to touch his record.Something comes over him…it's hard to explain, you're just going to have it see it for yourself.Once he turned a guy's bed into a catapault, and the other time he stuffed someone's pillow with porcupine quills.Not to mention the time that he hitched Jason's bed up to a horse.We had to chase it all the way to Thebes to get Jason back.Something's gonna happen soon, trust me, I recognize that look in his eyes."Race's forehead wrinkled in concentration as he observed the conferring Herc and Scamp.

"Then I guess I'd better watch my step."

***

'Twas a gorgeous morning.The day broke bright and clear—but that was all lost to the cadets and newsies who rolled out of bed.All that was on their minds was breakfast.As the half-asleep cadets and newsies stumbled into the Dining Hall, it took them a few seconds to realize that they were standing in a completely empty room.Everything was gone.The only thing in the room besides them were Herc and Scamp, with triumphant smirks on their faces.

Before anyone could ask anything, the partners in crime pointed upwards.With a sinking feeling, the hungry group slowly looked in the indicated direction.There were the tables and benches, all attached somehow to the ceiling.The visages of shock, surprise, anger, and disbelief that followed only made Herc and Scamp's grins wider.

Scamp wasn't stupid, and neither was Hercules.They had been cautiously and lovingly plotting their prank for long hours, purposely waiting until the dawn of Prank Day at the Academy.Still, Cheiron wasn't amused.In fact, he was furious.The angry yet calm way that he dealt with the culprits, however, was more frightening than if he had been yelling.Cheiron determined that Scamp and Hercules should serve some penance for delaying breakfast that morning.Besides having to restore the Dining Hall to its usual state, the newsgirl and half-god were to let the horses out for a run through the fields for the day, then clean out the stables.It is here that we can find them now.

***

Scamp dropped her shovel in disgust."Ugh, I can't take any more of this!"Hercules propped his shovel against a stall and wiped sweat off his face, leaving a smudge of dirt.

"Alright, let's take a break.We'll start again in a couple of minutes."Scamp moaned,

"This is going to take FOREVER!"A mischievous smile crept upon Hercules' face,

"Not necessarily.I've got a plan."Scamp's eyes sparkled in mirth,

"Do tell."

***

Iolaus, Lilith, and the newsies were on their way to Kora's for lunch."Hey," Lilith said, "why don't we drop by the stables and see if Herc or Scamp want anything."

"Good idea," answered Iolaus.He was about to head to the stables when he was halted by a rumbling noise and slight shaking of the ground.Before anyone could react, a burst of water splashed through the stables, swept them clean, and ran into the gardens, where it there deposited all the dirt and…fertilizer from the stables.And at the top of the hill stood Scamp and Hercules, admiring and congratulating each other on their work.

***

They had (temporarily) redirected a stream.Or so they said.Iolaus had a strong suspicion that the missing water tower had something to do with it.Still, the idea of redirecting a stream or river was genius…no matter which story was true, Cheiron wasn't upset.With an enigmatic smile on his face, he simply stated that Herc and Scamp had finished their work, plus watered/mulched the gardens.His final judgment was that they were free to go.And thus ended the newsies' week at the Academy.


	14. Corinth

Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It took the newsies a few days to travel to Corinth with Hercules and Iolaus.For the entire trip, Jack had a look of pure joy—like a little boy that was told that he could take all he wanted from the candy counter in a general store—plastered on his face.The things that he had dreamed about in accordance to Santa Fe—larger sun, sky, etc—were nothing

compared to the beauty that he saw here.Race's eyes grew larger each time he saw a passing traveler ride by on a horse.Due to the rigorous schedule at the Academy, he hadn't yet gotten a chance to go riding.

"Don't worry," promised Iolaus, "once we get to Corinth, we'll have nothing to do all day because Jason will be swamped with meetings and that sort of thing.Then you can go riding all you want."

The newsies loved sleeping outside.Even from the rooftops on clear summer nights the stars had never been as bright as they were here. Mouse stared up at the sky and picked out the different constellations,

inwardly reeling at the concept that many of the stories behind the star patterns hadn't even happened yet, at least, not in the time that she was currently in.In fact, Hercules himself hadn't accomplished almost all of the feats that he would one day be famous for.The entire concept was mind-boggling.

They reached Corinth by noon the next day.Jason greeted them at the Palace gates, giving Hercules and Iolaus both a hug."I'm sure the both of you have already heard this a million times, so I'll make this short, but I've missed you.I'm glad you're safe.And that's enough with the formalities—let's party!"True to his word, Jason threw a party.He was

a young king, so no one questioned his right to.The newsies had never been in a palace before, the closest any of them had gotten was Jack in Pulitzer's home, so to be royal guests at the king's own party was an amazing experience.

***

They spent their days at the palace doing whatever they pleased. Spot never left Ebony's side. They would always be seen together laughing and sometimes even kissing in little nooks and crannies of the palace. One day after watching Spot giving Ebony a shoulder rub Scamp lost it."Ack! I'se gonna kill him!" she shouted heading towards the unsuspecting 

couple.

"Hold on there, kid!" Iolaus said pulling Scamp back. "What's wrong?"

"Them," Scamp said pointing towards Spot and Ebony.

"Oh someone jealous?"

"No! Why should i'se be jealous?" Scamp asked bitterly. "Lemme go."

"You're jealous because you're head-over-heels for Spot." Iolaus said letting go of Scamp's arm. Scamp looked at him in shock and opened her mouth to protest. "And don't say you aren't cause i know you are."

"But i'se aren't! Right now i'se hate Spot's guts! Besides he'd never go for someone like me," Scamp muttered. "But you'se still wrong!" Scamp shouted as she stalked out of the room.

***

Dark tempers such as Scamp's did not dominate the atmosphere at Corinth, however.Race was in seventh heaven.Iolaus had chatted a bit with Jason, and the young king then gave the newsie free reign over the stables.Every day for hours Race could be found galloping through the fields just outside of Corinth.The Italian was a natural at riding horses—all the time spent at the tracks had led to observation of the jockey's technique. 

Many of the newsies went riding with Race as well, learning how to from him and Herc and Iolaus.Jack was out with Race most often, though.The delighted little boy's look hardly left his face as he went racing through the fields, cowboy hat perched upon his head.And so it was every day that the newsies were in Corinth.

***

Ebony ran up to the room that she shared with Clover after dinner one night, telling everyone that she was tired from the day and wanted some sleep.That was partially true—she was tired—but she would not be able to get any sleep, her mind was too full.Ebony was about to stalk over to the window when there was a knock on the door.Sighing, Ebony trudged over and heaved the door open.There stood Spot.

"Hey.How ya doin'?"

"I already told everyone, Spot, I'm fine.I'm just tired."A soft smirk on his face, Spot reached out and took Ebony's hand,

"Yeah, Ise heard ya.I was just thinkin' that ya might like a nice stroll through moonlit gardens…Jason said we could if we want."Ebony pulled her hand back,

"Not now, Spot.Go hang out with your friends.You've been ignorin' them lately for me."

"But—"Spot began to protest as Ebony waved goodbye and shut the door.Returning to the window, she gazed out over the peaceful city of Corinth, mind restless.Spot didn't love her.He didn't even like her "that way."Spot was fooling himself—using her as a distraction for his own confusing feelings, and also as a way to infuriate Scamp.This wasn't a shock to Ebony—she'd always known that Spot never liked her in any way besides possibly friend.

The thing was, she didn't care.Ebony wouldn't lie to herself—she didn't like Spot "that way" either.What they'd had—it was just something not real—both of them physically attracted and then further drawn to each other due to the bewildering emotions that they both were experiencing but were scared of.Ebony rubbed her fingers over the smooth stone of the window.She knew what she had to do.

***

The following day, Ebony dumped Spot.She hated to use the old cliché, 'this isn't working, let's just be friends', but it actually fit in this case.Not surprisingly, Spot didn't take it very hard.However, he acted more upset around everyone else, especially Scamp, but everyone save Scamp knew why.

From then on, Ebony, along with the others, devoted their energies to one thing: getting Spot and Scamp to stop fighting.


	15. It Certainly Took Them Long Enough...

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sadly, their time at Corinth had to come to a close.It was hardest on Race, who would miss his daily rides."You should try and get a job working with horses," Jason advised to Race as the newsies were preparing to leave.Race's face was a mix of embarrassment and surprise,

"Really?"Jason nodded as he walked with them to the palace gates.

"Yes really.You're a natural with them.Have you spent any time previously with horses?"Race took one final look at the palace before answering, then turned his eyes back to the young king.

"Not really.I go ta the Sheepshead, um, horse races, practically every day.At least when Ise in New York, that is."Jason scratched the back of his head, brown hair tousled by the breeze.

"Well, you should see if they have any positions open for working with the horses there."Race's face glowed in pride,

"Thanks, Jason.If only I could tell them that I got the recommendation of a king."Jason chuckled,

"If it's any consolation, you do have my recommendation."He stopped as the newsies plus Herc and Iolaus reached the gates.Jason waved to them as they departed."Great to see you two again!Come back and visit me soon!And it was a pleasure meeting the rest of you!I wish you luck in all that you do!"Iolaus laughed as he waved back.Once he was out of earshot, he commented,

"I think all that training is really paying off.He's even starting to sound like a king."The others groaned as they yelled at Iolaus, making their way through the bustling marketplace to the city gates.

***

It took about a day to reach Alcmene's house from Cornith.Seeing as how they left the city early that morning, they reached Hercules' mother's home by dusk.Alcmene was tending to her garden when she saw her sons (one natural and one "adopted") coming down the path with a group of youth behind them.She straightened, smiled, and waved as they approached."Hercules!" she exclaimed as her son reached the garden and embraced her.

"Hi mother," Hercules replied.Iolaus made a motion to tuck a stray curl behind his ear, then realized that there were none hanging to tuck.

"Hello, Alcmene."Alcmene turned to her surrogate son,

"Iolaus!Come here and give me a hug.You're as much as my son as Hercules."Iolaus did as he was told.Then Alcmene looked around her."Well, you certainly have made a lot of new friends.And they all look like wonderful people.Now, what are you waiting for?Introduce me!"

The newsies loved Alcmene.They raved about her cooking—the best homemade that they'd ever had—and didn't mind having to sleep outside or in the barn.For them, it was a totally new and enjoyable experience.What did they do with their time, you ask?Well, Spot and Scamp avoided each other as much as possible and spent most of their time wandering the woods/countryside around Alcmene's house or relaxing.The others were constantly in conspiracy with each other.For the newsies had one final goal for themselves before they left Greece: get Spot and Scamp together.With Hercules, master prankster, and Iolaus and his tricky tendencies, they formulated the perfect plan.

One morning, Scamp and Spot were innocently walking along when they were both grabbed and thrown into a room, Hercules' room to be precise.Eyes smoldering, Scamp bolted to the window as Spot sat down on the edge of Hercules' bed. As Scamp furiously threw the curtain aside she heard Hercules and Iolaus' voices outside.

Herc! Iolaus!" Scamp hollered at the top of her lungs furiously. " What....Why....You!" She was so mad she couldn't even finish one sentence.

"Yes you are locked in Hercules room; because you and Spot need to make up and yes we did it," Iolaus said grinning. Hercules wore a grin that matched his friend's perfectly.

" Oh i hate you two," Scamp said glaring at the two and flinging the curtain back over the window. She turned and glared at Spot who was turning his slingshot over and over in his hands. "Looks like we're stuck in here for awhile." Scamp 

said sighing. Spot looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders. " What aren't you gonna say anything?" Scamp asked after a few minutes of silence from the Brooklyn leader.

"I thought you'se wanted me ta leave you alone and ta not talk to you'se," 

Spot said evenly.

"Well...I do," Scamp snapped as she crossed the room and turned her back to 

Spot.

"You'se know you'se lost your accent again," Spot muttered under his breath.

"UH!" Scamp grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

*MANY hours later*

Scamp hadn't budged at all while Spot had explored Hercules' room looking at pictures that Hercules must have drawn when he was really young. Finally Spot sat back down on the bed and looked over at Scamp. It was tearing him up inside....he didn't know if he hated her or was just plain head-over-heels for her.

"You'se know we ain't gonna get outta here anything soon unless we'se talk," Spot said, hoping for some response.

"Why would i want to talk to some moron with a huge ego?" Scamp spat at Spot from over her shoulder.

This hit a nerve in the brooklyn newsie. "You'se know i was just tryin' ta get us outta here sonner and you'se ain't makin' it any eaiser! What, do you enjoy being stuck in here with me? Because frankly I'm not having the time of MY life!" Spot shouted at the girl sitting on the floor. "And i just lost my accent!" Spot cried out in frustration as he sat back down on the bed.

"Oh yeah Spot i love staring at the wall," Scamp said sarcastically. "Yeah this isn't a bed of roses for me either."

Spot began muttering something under his breath and Scamp looked up at him.

"What are you saying?"She asked venomously.

"Nothing, and why do you care?" Spot retorted at Scamp.

"Well if it has anything to do with me I'd like to know," Scamp said standing up and putting her hands on her hips as she looked at her once best friend.

Spot stood up from the bed letting out a sigh of expiration. "What if I told you that what I was saying was that I was madly in love with you?" Spot asked approaching Scamp with out a trace of seriousness in his voice but knowing deep down he was.

"I'd say you needed mental help," Scamp said looking at Spot.

Then just for a moment they're eyes locked and Spot slowly leaned towards Scamp and gave her a soft kiss upon her lips. "Well, the truth is…I do," Spot said looking her in the eyes. "But ummm…that is…I…." Spot said nervously scared that now Scamp was going to scratch his eyes out or worse for what he'd just done.

Scamp was shocked at what had just told her; he liked her. And not just 'oh yeah you're my best friend' kind-a like but 'oh I'm totally head-over-heels for you' kind-a like. Coming out of her state of shock she noticed that Spot was stuttering and turning very red. Scamp then slipped one of her hands behind Spot's neck and pulled his mouth back down to hers and gave him a deep kiss. When she broke the kiss Spot looked at her puzzled.

"I thought you hated me, what was that for?" He inquired.

"Ta shut you'se up," Scamp said grinning. "And ta let you'se know da I'se head-over-heels for you'se too."

"But…then…what was da purpose of us hatin' each other for da past…. Da past….who knows how long?" Spot asked Scamp smiling back at her.

"What was da purpose? The purpose was so our friends would get sick of us fightin' or more or less on talkin' to each other and lockin' us in a bed room to figure our true fealin's out," Scamp answered smiling.

"Yeah I'se guess so," Spot said thoughtfully. "Wait, did you'se say bed 

room?"

Scamp rolled her eyes and drug Spot over to the window to let their friends 

know they didn't hate each other any more.


	16. If At First You Don't Succeed...

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The rest of the newsies' stay at Alcmene's was relatively uneventful.The question did come up, however, of how they were going to get back to New York.Hercules had a hunch, but he needed it confirmed.So one day he paid a visit to Hephaestus, and came back with the answer."It's simple," he stated upon returning.

"Traveling through time is simple?" Jack asked with a baffled look on his face.The newsies were sitting on the soft green grass outside the house, enjoying the afternoon sun.Hercules paced around the garden as he explained."Heph told me that if someone, or in this case someones, who are misplaced in time touch the Orb, it will send them back to wherever, or should I say whenever, they came from."

The newsies nodded, murmuring amongst themselves.As beautiful as it was in Greece, and as much as they were loving their vacation, it would be good to return home.Only one person wasn't so sure.

***

A few days later, the newsies left Alcmene's, bidding their farewells to the kindly woman.Hercules and Iolaus also said their goodbyes, for after they made sure the newsies made it home, the two cadets needed to return to the Academy.It was only 3 or so hour's walk to the caves, so they set out after lunch.However, Greece had a parting present for the newsies before they were allowed to leave.

They were in sight of the caves when out of nowhere Strife decided to appear with his trademark, high-pitched, ever-annoying giggle resounding in their ears.Hercules didn't even pause, just continued to lead the others on their way."Not now, Strife," he sighed as he passed the tackily-clad god.Strife put his hands on his hips in mock-insult.

"What, no 'what do you want this time, Strife?' or even 'I don't have time for this, Strife!'?Besides," he sniveled, "what makes you think that I'm here for you?"Hercules stopped in mid-stride, motioning for the others to continue.He turned to face the aggravating lackey of the war-god.

"It doesn't matter who you're after.I don't have time to put up with you right now.So why don't you just save yourself some time and leave?"Strife stuck his tongue out at the demigod,

"Naah," and vanished.Hercules turned to rejoin the group, only to find that Strife had appeared beside Scamp and was currently trying to attach himself to her.

"C'mon, why don't you just run with me?" he asked deeply and slickly."Why hang out with these loser mortals when you could hang out with a god?"He waggled his eyebrows."I could make you a goddess.What d'ya say?"Scamp tried to pull away from him, her face turning a green color, like she was about to throw up.Next to her, steam was pouring out of Spot's ears.

"Get away from hoir!" he shouted, whacking Strife with his cane.Strife flew backwards into a tree.Grinding his teeth, Spot waited until the lesser god stood before setting upon him with his cane, plus delivering various punches and kicks that he had learned from the Academy.The others stood and watched, snickering.Hercules and Iolaus couldn't help but let out a few full-throated laughs.

All the while, Strife huddled against the tree, entirely forgetting about his zapping powers.Finally tired of being used as a punching bag, he scrunched up his face, whined, and vanished.Dusting off his hands, Spot rejoined the others."So we can go now?" Iolaus asked, still struggling to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Yeah, wese can go now," replied Spot, his voice cool, collected, and even, unaware of the entertainment that he had just provided for everyone.Putting his arm around Scamp, he followed the others, who had already resumed walking.

***

"Here we are," Hercules announced.The newsies gazed around them in awe, mouths gaping.Hardly any of them had ever seen a cave, certainly none this big.And there, n the center, was the crown jewel.Proudly the orb hovered a couple inches above its stone pedestal.Once the newsies had had their fill of admiring their surroundings, they decided it was time to say goodbye.Scamp was last.When she reached Hercules and Iolaus, she couldn't prevent the tears from leaking out of her eyes.

"Aww, i'm really gonna miss you two!" she cried as she hung onto both of them.

"Scamp, don't cry," Iolaus soothed."You never know, we may see each other again someday."Scamp pulled back, confusion clear on her face.

"But how is that possible?"

"Well, I don't know how exactly," replied Hercules cryptically, "but anything is possible."Scamp sniffed and nodded, then returned to Spot.

"Well," Hercules asked with a clap of his hands, "everyone ready?"Amongst the various "yes's" and "yeah's", one voice stood out.

"No."All heads snapped towards Ebony, who moved to stand beside Hercules and Iolaus.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jack asked.Ebony shifted her weight from one leg to the other.

"I mean Ise not goin.At least not now, anyways.I wanna be a cadet, at the Academy."Before anyone could protest, Ebony cut them off and continued."Ise shoah we could work something out with the admission and everythin'.And Ise always felt like, I dunno, like I was just there on the street, wastin' air.Since I got ta the newsies, I felt like I had a home, and a family, and Ise really grateful for that.But when we were at the Academy, I felt somethin', like there was somethin' greater goin' on.And I wanna be a part a' that, even if just for awhile."Clover and Becca, Ebony's closest friends, moved in to hug her tightly.

"Hazel's gonna be so mad that she missed saying goodbye to you," Clover wailed during their tearful farewell.

"Yeah, well, Ise comin' back, ain't I?Ya can't get rid of me that easily."When they were done, Hercules instructed the newsies on what to do.

"Alright, before you go, I just wanna say that we're gonna miss you guys a lot, and I want to thank you for all that you've taught us.Now, everyone stand around the orb."The newsies did so."Good.Now, everyone put a hand on the orb."When they did, there was a blinding flash of white light, then nothing.

_Well, thanks for hanging around this long! We're almost done, don't worry! One more chapter…you can do it, we know ya can! _


	17. Muahahaha

Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Spot sat up and opened his eyes. The bunkroom was full of slumbering newsies. Scamp was laying peacefully, Spot smiled to himself, he was glad they were together. Them actually hooking up wasn't to clear to him…something about being locked in a closet or something. The only newsie that seemed to be missing was Ebony, who Spot vaguely remembered her saying 

she was going somewhere and would be back soon.

The stairs to the bunkroom began to creep as Kloppman made his way to wake 

the newsies. He opened the door and was surprised to see Spot awake.

"Mornin' Spot, what are you doing up so early?"

Spot shrugged. "I donno, you'se know it's kind-a weird…it feels like…I'se donno somethin' just feels wrong."

"That's how life is," Kloppman said laughing. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Umm…alright I'se guess…I think I'se had a dream about Greece…and…wow, I think I'se need ta sleep mora," Spot said climbing back into bed.

"Nope…COME ON SELL THE PAPES!!!!!" Kloppman shouted. All the newsies jumped in their sleep and began to stir. As soon as Kloppman was sure the newsies were getting up he left the room.

"Anyone else feel as if something is wrong?" Becca asked. "And why are you hear David?"

David shrugged his shoulders and headed towards the washroom. Some of the newsies agreed with Becca or were just to tired to reply.

"Yeah and for some reason I'm really sad," Scamp said as she looked around the room at her friends.

"I had a really weird dream…we were all in Greece and there were the two guys and…"

"I had the same dream!" Racetrack exclaimed jumping up.

"Me too!" Scamp said.

"Yeah I did too," Spot said putting a shoe on.

All the other newsies said that they had all had the same dream…well everyone except Mouse who was stretched out on her bed reading her book. On her lips there was a smile playing to break free. For in her book there was a short chapter that hadn't been there the day before, she scanned the page and realized what had happened.The chapter told a story, a story of visitors to Greece.But what was most comforting was the end.

The end spoke of the heroes, Hercules and Iolaus, returning safely to the Academy with a new cadet.A new cadet who was from a different place, but soon learned all that she could be taught.A new cadet who flourished in all that she was being taught.It was with that that Mouse knew all was well.Smiling she shut her book and got ready for a day of selling newspapers.

**The End**

__

_caroline__: i just wanna say how much fun writing this was_

_kora__: yes it was.many a long night we spent beside a roaring fire...wait...no...that's a diff story.anyhew, we've been working on this for awhile and it's been much fun._

_caroline__: yup sure has...long nights and many sugar highs._

_kora__: oh yes, many, many sugar highs.put a significant dent in my stash._

_Caroline: yes...but oh well...i hope everyone enjoyed it…personally i had fun learning about Herc and all of them_

_kora__: yeah.i kinda got caroline into the hercuverse.she's starting to sound like a real herculean.i'm so proud!i, on the other hand, learned so much, especially about comedic writing, from working with caroline._

_Caroline: thank you, thank you very much_

_kora__: yes, by working on this story with caroline, i seem to have inflated her ego to a size that rivals spot's._

_Caroline: HAY! no one's can ever get THAT big! Not even mine! LOL_

_kora__: i wouldn't be so sure about that…*dodges flying object that came from caroline's direction*anyway, we ought to get off our butts and thank the readers now, don't you think, carrie?_

_Caroline: Yeah...thanks everyone for reading our story and sticking through it to the end...also if your a newsies fan thanks for trying the Hercules part and if your a YH fan thanks for reading the newsies parts._

_kora__: thank you, thank you, thank you sooo much!we love you all!you all get sugar!_

_Caroline: you sure do...well now that we've left all the newsies...er well most of the newsies...brainwashed about what happened to them and Ebony left with Herc and gang i think we can leave it there...*grins evily*_

_kora__: yes, we should leave it there.well, i'm done boring people.you done, caroline?_

_Caroline: ummm...yup sure am...but keep you eyes open for another story from the two of us...you never know, weget hyper often_

_Kora: definitely.__You gotta watch out for us …bwahaha!_

_Caroline: HEHE well...bye everyone, till next time...TTFN_

_kora__: toodles, everyone!and marshmallows!and cotton candy!and pixie sticks!and sugar!and chocolate!and mints! and candy!and--" *gets walloped on head by oompa-loompa*_

_Caroline: *and Caroline...who grins*_

_Kora: *rubs head* oww! *downs a sugar packet and recovers* Goodbye everyone, and goodnight! *rides off into the sunset with caroline*_


End file.
